Human in Hueco Mundo
by Kenpachi Ikari
Summary: Chapter 11 is now up!
1. Meet the new kid

Kenpachi:Finally! A story on bleach! Kid finally got some damn sense!  
Toya:Your not in it... Well not yet

* * *

"Get the hell up! Get the hell up! Get the hell up! Get the hell up! Get the he-" Crash! The metallic pieces of the alarm crashed to the floor after being thrown across the room and into the wall. The arm that had thrown it retreating back under the covers.

"Its too early to break things Sexta" A voice groaned from underneath the sheets, muffled by a pillow. The figure sat up quickly in the bed, pulling the covers off of itself and of the other figure. A teen boy emerged, his brown eyes wide in shock.

He looked over towards the other figure that laid asleep beside him. His eyes widened even more until they were the same size as saucers. He quickly jumped from the bed and realized that he was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. "Well at least I have something on" He said softly to himself with a light chuckle.

Wait, what the hell was he even doing here?! How the hell did he even get here?! That's when his eyes slowly made there way towards the other figure that laid asleep on the bed. To say that his eyes could grow no larger, would have been a lie. His eyes had grown to the size of China plates.

He recognized the woman that laid in that bed from somewhere, but he couldn't exactly put his finger on it. Yet, his memory soon snapped back to who she was as she turned so that her face was in the pillows. Her breast slightly visible to him, a number 3 tattooed on it. His mind chanting 'No way' over and over and over again as he stared. It was Tia Halibel, the third Espada!

He mentally slapped himself, afraid that if really did it, she would wake up and kill him in his own room. That's when his eyes really looked around the room. It was aqua blue with a few sharks painted here and there. Three windows stared into the night outside, and a tank sat nestled on the wall, a few fish swimming around in it.

Okay so he wasn't in his room, then where the hell was he? He was jolted from his thoughts as he heard a soft moan coming from the direction of the bed. His eyes snapped towards the sound to see the woman slowly sit up, her back facing him and yawning. He ran towards the bed as quietly as he could and practically dived under the blankets.

He heard her yawn again and felt her weight lift off of the bed. "Time to get up Sexta…. Or would you rather we stay?" She said softly, prodding him with what felt like her foot. He groaned loudly as to answer her question. "Well… I guess you must be tired after last night Sexta" She said softly, letting the last word roll off her tongue seductively.

He groaned again and made to roll over in the covers. He heard a soft chuckle and the tapping of feet on the ground. "I'm going to take a shower… Be back in a little" Came her sultry voice as a door opened and then closed. He took it upon himself to hop from the bed and look around for a means of exit.

But first, he needed to find some pants which he was reminded of by a chilling gust of wind through the open window. He looked around the room for anything that signified a closet. He finally found it in the far-left corner of the room and charged towards it to find something to put on.

He quickly shot through the clothes, moving one then another out of the way to find something that he could wear. For some reason, he could smell a horrid smell also coming from the closet. He sniffed a few times and turned his head towards the smell, only to back away and hold in a loud shriek of fright.

Because in front of him were the half-decayed remains of a human being, probably a female since the chest showed implants. He would have chuckled at the thought of this woman with implants, had she not been rotting in a closet of an Espada.

He looked below the half decayed remains and spotted a pair of jeans and a shirt. What an Espada was doing with jeans and T-shirts he had no idea, and he damn well didn't want to find out. He slowly snatched the pair of jeans and the shirt from below the remains and sighed as he held them in his hand.

That was until the hand of the deceased landed on his shoulder and fell out of the closet in front of him. He couldn't hold it any longer, he let out an inhuman shriek and practically glued himself to the wall. When he went silent, he heard loud footsteps approaching and looked towards the only two doors in the room , one on the left and one on the right.

One was where the footsteps were coming from, the other was the exit. He swallowed hard and ran towards the door on the right. When he closed it behind him and opened his eyes, he found himself in a dark corridor. He was happy for three reasons because of this.

One being that he had just escaped imminent death, two he had a pair of pants to wear, and three he could see in the dark. So he would be fine right? He could navigate his way around and get out some way, right? He slipped on the articles of clothing that he had 'borrowed' and slowly started to walk around.

All he could see was endless hallway after hallway. He made so many turns that he forgot where he had even started. He was just about to have a little rest, when he noticed a small beam of light from ahead. He smiled and ran towards the light. When he arrived at where the beam of light was coming from, he found a pearly white door in front of him.

He heard sounds from behind him and glanced back. He saw a cloak of white whipping around the corner, and it forced him to run into the room and shut the door behind him. He felt a gentle breeze and smiled as he backed away while still looking at the door.

He heard a multitude of clicks from behind him and the moving of chairs. He stopped moving and slowly creaked his head around to looked behind him.

He wanted to faint right then and there on the spot, there was no way in hell that this was a good day. The reason being that he woke up in a strange world, in the bed of a killer in one of the most powerful forces alive, and now he was staring at and being stared at by everyone of the Espada.

"Nice of you to join us….. Everyone replace your swords and sit" Came a soft cool voice from the back of the room. And just as the voice said, he saw the Espada replace their swords in their sheaths and take their according seats. Toya slowly tried to back away towards the door in hopes of running out of it, only to feel a pair of hands grasping his arms and throwing him onto the table.

"Hmmm… And just might you be boy?" Came that damn cool voice again. "T-T-T-Toya…. Its T-Toya" The boy said loudly, his arms feeling like they were going to snap out of their places. "Toya huh? Do you happen to know a Captain Yamamato?" The voice said again.

"N-N-No…. Please don't kill me" Toya pleaded as he placed his head on the pearly white tables. He heard a sigh and a few laughs as a chair scratched the ground. "So you are not from Soul Society?" The cool voice said again. "No…. I'm human…. Not a soul" Toya said loudly, chuckling as everyone else did.

"Okay then….. Kill him" The cool voice said one time. He heard a single sound of a sword being drawn as he stared down at the table. That was it, he was going to die right here on this spot. He heard the soft footsteps getting closer and closer, then he felt the wind as the blade was hoisted up.

He closed his eyes as tight as he could and then hoped for a miracle. He tried to stand and struggle, but only lifted himself up to feel the cold touch of the blade cross against his waist. He could feel his warm blood as it sprayed out of his open wound. The hands bounding him released him as the hit landed, allowing him to fall face first onto the table.

His hand still clutching at his wound. Before he slipped out of consciousness, he heard a voice mutter the word 'trash' then he was gone. A few moments later he opened his eyes. Darkness surrounded him and he seemed to be floating around in that darkness. "Hmm… I guess that's it… I'm dead huh" He said softly to himself, his eyes scanning over the dark abyss.

"Well it would seem that way wouldn't it?" A voice said softly in his ear. Toya's eyes widened as he whipped around to face nothing but utter darkness behind him. He shook his head slowly and raised his hand to message his temples. "Okay… Now I'm hearing things…." He said softly.

"Well I guess you might think that huh kid?" The voice said again, this time more firmly. Toya's eyes shot up and stared in disbelief at what he saw. Floating above him, clothed in black was him. But it was different, its face looked a lot like his but its body was different.

It was taller than he was, and its arms were more well built. And this person's eyes weren't brown like Toya's, yet more of a sinister crimson. "Hiya kid… How the hell are you?" It said in his voice. Toya continued to stare before words finally graced his lips.

"Wh-Who are you?" He finally managed to choke out, his hands slightly reaching out to the figure. It smirked at him and grabbed Toya's hand. "Isn't it obvious? I'm you idiot… Name's Duos!" The figure spoke, smirk never leaving its face.

Toya stared at Duos and took in every single detail, his hair was a shoulder length and black unlike Toya's whose was short and red. "So.. Are you just going to sit here and die bud?" Duos asked, his face turning serious for a second which scared Toya.

(You imagine someone staring at you with crimson red eyes that looked like an evil you. Go ahead, I'll wait for a minute. See what I mean….Scary right? Oh wait, back to the story.) Toya would have tried to back away, if there was a way to back away from him.

"Wh-What could I do? They are Espada! Not to mention that I am a human!" Toya shot back. Duos stared at him for a second before bursting out in a laugh. "Human! You really think that don't you? 18 years and you still think you're a human…." Duos said, continuing to laugh.

Toya stared at him in utter confusion, was this guy psychotic or what? He shook his and stared back into those crimson eyes. "I am human right? What else could I be?" Toya said defiantly, closing his eyes and hoping to just drift in peace.

That peace was very short lived as Duos got close to his ear and in a booming voice yelled "WRONG!". Toya would have jumped as far away as possible if he was able, yet instead he just turned to stare at Duos. Before he could even voice his annoyance, Duos threw a sheath onto his stomach, sword still inside.

"Here… Its your sword… Its apart of you" Duos added, his face going serious once again. "Now… Wake the hell up and fight!" Duos yelled, pumping his fist into the air. Toya stared at him and shook his head again, his hand grasping the sheath. "Even if I did try to fight…. How do you suppose that I beat an Espada?" Toya asked softly. Duos smirked at him and poked him softly. "Call your sword's name… And if you believe in it.. You can take down even Aizen himself!" Duos said triumphantly, before prodding Toya with his finger again.

Toya noticed that every poke seemed to throw him back a little. "Wait… What is its name anyway?" Toya asked urgently. "Oh that's easy… It's-". Back in the Espada hall, Aizen shook his head at the 'corpse'. "Now as I was saying before that boy interrupted, Soul Society has asked to call a truce for the time being… Your thoughts on the matter?" Aizen said softly, his eyes scanning over to his number eight Espada at the far end of the table.

"Well… I Szayzel Aporro Grantz suggest that we-" He did not get to finish his sentence as he heard a small cough from beside him. He looked over at the corpse and roughly poked it with his finger to make sure it was dead. Yet before he could even retract his finger, the corpse's hand shot up and grabbed his wrist.

Aizen's eyes shot over to the hand that was gripping Szayzel's wrist and then to the body that was connected to it. The body was starting to rise, and then its other hand came into sight. It was grasping hold of what looked like a sheath. "So… Our little guest isn't dead yet? Ulqiourra… rectify this mistake" Aizen snapped, followed by the scrapping of a chair.

"Yes Aizen-sama, I will do what you ordered" Came a silent voice which was followed by a click. The standing figure walked towards the body and raised his sword. He brought it down quickly and with frightful force. A loud clang rang throughout the room as sword met sheath.

The figure stared down in disbelief as the body released its grip on Szayzel's arm and grabbed the hilt of the blade. Face still hidden, Toya's voice softly rang out. "Show them my worth, Ryuu!" and the body unsheathed the blade.

Ulqiourra was blasted away from the boy as darkness twisted and turned around his body. If one peered towards the darkness where the head of the boy was, one would see silver eyes staring back at them. Slowly, the orb-like darkness started to dissipate and reveal the body.

His body was clothed in black with silver linings. His sheath had disappeared, and was replaced with a sword. The sword itself shaped more like that of a katana, its guard gone. In his other hand was the exact same sword, yet its blade had a dragon insignia on it.

Aizen smiled slightly, and some of the Espada's were on their feet and away from Toya. The power, the spiritual pressure, and he knew that it could even grow more. Toya flexed his arm, it felt so light. He could feel the energy around him, he felt so powerful!

He felt as though he was in a world all his own, as thought nothing could stop him. Yet, it lasted for what felt like only a few minutes. The next thing he felt was immense pain, pain beyond what he had ever felt before. Like that off his body being crushed under tons of weight.

He dropped down to his hands and knees and looked towards the his Espada. He felt himself loosing consciousness, and just like that he was out cold. His spiritual pressure returned to near nothingness and his weapon turned to sword and sheath yet again.

Aizen smirked and stood from his chair. He walked towards the unconscious boy and picked his body up with one hand. "Halibel…Take him to your room and watch over him" Aizen said softly, throwing the boy at the 3rd Espada who caught him with ease. She nodded and used sonido to get back to her room.

She opened her door and threw the boy on the couch before eyeing him. "Aizen-sama must have something planned for you… If he wants to keep you alive after trying to kill you" She said softly to the unconscious figure.


	2. Meet the Arrancar!

Kenpachi:Okay guys time to get chapter two started!  
Grimmjow: Finally! I show up!  
Toya: Gonna blow you up for it ha!

* * *

Halibel sighed softly to herself as she laid back on her bed. The human boy was still sleeping soundly, which unnerved her. How did a human even get into Hueco Mundo, let alone their stronghold? This was probably some type of joke that one of the other Espada's had or an Arrancar had lost its lunch. Either way though, what she felt when he transformed was real enough. Something that she thought only Aizen himself could instill in her, helplessness.

As though she knew that no matter what she did, she was not going to be able to win. She felt so weak and helpless, that it made her want to vomit. How dare an insignificant human make her feel that way?! She got to her feet in rage and pulled her weapon from its sheath. She made her way towards the couch and then maneuvered silently as to not awake the sleeping victim. She raised the sword high and swung down in a powerful arc. Yet, the blade never reached the boy's throat.

She had stopped at the last second and allowed the blade to hover above his exposed neck. What was she doing? Aizen would have her head if she killed the boy when he wanted him! She growled and placed her sword back into its sheath before walking away from the couch and back to her bed. As soon as she had laid down in her bed and closed her eyes, her door creaked open. "Mistress? I have a message for your from Aizen-sama" Came a soft voice from the door.

Halibel sighed to herself again and opened her eyes to see who had intruded. Before her stood her fraccion Mila-Rose. Her blonde hair hanging over her shoulder and her green eyes looking down at the couch. Her full lips curved into a smile as she extended an caramel colored finger towards the sleeping body on the couch. "My…. What a nice treat! Were you going to share with me Mistress?" Came Mila-Rose's soft voice again, laced with hunger. Halibel quickly sonidoed to the couch and grabbed Mila-Rose's arm.

"Under no circumstances do you eat nor attack this boy until I state otherwise, got it?!" Halibel said coldly, her hand tightening its grip after every word. Mila-rose winced at her Mistress's grip and nodded quickly, allowing for her Mistress to release her. "Now… What did you want?" Halibel asked, lightly tapping her finger on the arm of the couch. Mila-Rose thought for a second and then smiled before pulling a parchment into plain view.

"Aizen-sama wants you to watch over 'our little guest' and teach him" Mila-Rose smiled before quickly leaving the room, knowing what would happen if she stayed. Halibel stared down at the parchment and re-read it over and over again. Aizen wanted her, the 3rd Espada, to teach a human how to fight?! Now that was an insult, and it even further angered her. She screamed in anger and ceroed her wall, which happened to be connected to the 1st Espada's room.

She looked through the hole and found a dazed Starrk looking back at her. "Err…. What was that for 3rd?" Starrk asked softly, blinking his eye three times. Halibel growled and handed him the note. He read it a few times and looked from Halibel to note and back again. "He can't be serious….." Starrk said softly as he looked over to the couch where the boy laid. Halibel growled and turned to stare at the couch. Oh how she wanted to cero it and dance in the wreckage. But her anger was diverted as she heard a sinister laugh behind her.

She knew who it was before she even turned around. "Starrk…. The Sexta better not have that note" Halibel said softly, her voice lined with anger. She heard a shuffling from behind her and what sounded like a door slamming. She turned around slowly to be face to face with none other than the Sexta Espada. "Grimmjow…. Give me that note now!" She yelled, eyes staring right into his with anger. He smiled at her and held the note up with his hand as his other arm wrapped itself around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Well why would I do that 3rd? I would actually like to help you with it" Grimmjow said softly breathing into her ear. It sent a chill down her spine and made her moan softly. Nearly all of her anger disappeared as she smirked at Grimmjow. "And how would you be able to help me?" Halibel said softly, her hand moving in between them both and gently running her index finger down his chest. He smirked down into her cerulean eyes and crumpled up the note.

"Well…. I could train the little brat a few times…. Probably run him out of here to boot!" Grimmjow smiled. Halibel was about to make a comment when she saw Grimmjow's eyes dart towards the couch. From her position, all she could do was slightly turn her head backwards. Cerulean eyes met brown confused eyes. "So…. The 3rd and 6th Espada do have an affair… Wait till I tell my friends" Toya said softly, smiling at the two of them.

Grimmjow growled and released Halibel, to her dismay. He walked towards Toya with a wide smirk on his face. "So you're the human? You look a lot weaker now that I've got a good look at you" Grimmjow said, poking Toya in the head. Toya wanted to growl, but he knew that even though Grimmjow was the 6th Espada, he would most likely be ripped apart if he tried to. "Hey… Never judge a book by its cover Grimmy" Came Halibel's teasing voice from behind him.

"I'll deal with you after this Tia… But first, first lesson kid… Learn to dodge!" Grimmjow said smirking even wider. He raised his right hand and held his palm out towards Toya's face. It seemed that the air around Toya itself was being sucked towards his palm. Red streaks of light started to flow inward to his palm and collected into what looked like a red ball. Toya knew what it was before it was even finished, and he knew exactly what would come next if he didn't get the hell out of the way.

As quickly as he could muster in his fatigued state, he jumped as far away from Grimmjow's hand as he could. And in good time, because a second later there was no couch. All that was left of it was naught by ash and a scorch mark. "Well… Could use some work…. Now get out of here while I take care of Halibel" Grimmjow said turning away from Toya and moving towards Halibel who purred softly and walked towards her bed. Toya growled lowly in defiance, but decided against voicing his opinion as he turned and walked through the gaping hole in the wall.

As soon as he was completely on the other side of the wall, he heard the bed squeak and then the hole mended and closed itself quickly. He growled in anger and turned, only to be face to face with a girl that looked about his age. "Hi! And who are you?" She said, staring at him with a mixture of confusion and playfulness. Toya took in quick observation of the girl. She was shorter than him by at least 4 to 5 inches, there was a bone-like thing over her left eye, and for some reason she only had on a coat and some underwear. Toya twitched slightly and slowly backed away. "Umm… I'm Toya… I didn't mean to come in on you changing" He said softly, covering his eyes.

He heard a chuckle and then felt someone poking him in the side and he opened his eyes. "I wasn't changing… This is what I normally wear around Hueco Mundo" She said softly and smiled widely at Toya. Toya sighed softly and nodded at her. "Oh… I'm Lillynette! Starrk's one and only Fraccion!" She said smiling widely and striking a pose with her fingers in a peace sign. Toya wanted to laugh, but instead just chuckled softly and turned to walk away.

"Hey wait! Your new around here right? How about I show you around? That way you don't get attacked and I get to talk to someone while Starrk is sleeping" Lillynette said softly, smiling wider with each word. Toya smiled and nodded, it would be a hell of a better walk with someone than by himself in Hueco Mundo. Lillynette seemed to jump for joy as she grabbed hold of Toya's hand and rushed out of the room door. Before he even knew it, they were blasting down hall after hall.

"This is Lord Aizen's room! Don't go in there unless you need to go in there! Like now!" Lillynette shouted happily as she burst into the room. Toya had never thought he had seen so much china anywhere. Everywhere one looked around the room, there was a glass case lined with China plates and cups. His eyes trailed to the middle of the room in front of him and looked into a pair of brown eyes.

"Lord Aizen! I was just showing our new guest around" Lillynette smiled softly, bowing slightly to Aizen. Toya looked towards her and copied her movements. "So that's the new guy? Hey Menoly it's a human!" Came a sly voice from ahead of them. He heard Lillynette growl and he couldn't help but look up. Standing next to Aizen holding a cup of tea was what seemed to be a girl about Lillynette's height.

He locked eyes with the girl and decided to look her over. One of her eyes was covered by bone just like that of Lillynette's but her hair was short and black. To tell the truth, she looked more like a guy than she did female. Yet, Toya knew it wasn't a man from the waist down. Cause if it was, then he would have been really freaked out. Especially since she was wearing a French maid uniform. His mind wandered to who Menoly was, and it was soon answered as another girl popped into the room.

She looked nearly exactly like the first, yet her hair was a little longer and she was wearing the same type of coat that Lillynette was wearing. The girl cocked a smile at Toya and he could have sworn he saw her eyes glint with lust for a second. " Did you have an appointment with lord Aizen Lillynette?" Came the soft voice of the second girl, her eyes never leaving Toya's face. Lillynette shook her head and slowly pulled Toya out of the room. As soon as the door closed behind them, he looked over at Lillynette who seemed to be fuming in anger.

"I hate those two! All they do is kiss up to Aizen all the damn time!" Lillynette fumed as she and Toya continued their walk. Toya chuckled slightly and that earned him a small smile from Lillynette. "You'll get used to them though…. Especially when Aizen makes them train with us" Lillynette said softly, her eyes glinted mischievously. Toya smiled and nodded, he had a feeling that he and Lillynette were going to be good friends. Lillynette smiled at him, yet her smile quickly changed to anger.

She pulled Toya behind her and raised her palm to the ceiling. "Come out now or I'll blast you!" She commanded. Toya slowly backed towards the wall until he felt something soft against his back. "So he's the new one that Aizen wants alive" Said a mischievous voice behind him. He nearly jumped out of his skin as a pair of hands held down on his shoulders. "Oh Gin-sama… I didn't know that it was you! Please excuse my threat" Lillynette said softly, Toya could see her bowing.

He heard a chuckle from behind him and then the hands released him, allowing him to get a good distance away and face his captor. The man smiled at him in a way that made Toya link him to a fox. Now that Toya had a good look, he did look a lot like a fox. His hair was white as snow and his eyes looked squinted, but Toya could make out just a hint of auburn or honey colored eyes. He bowed to the man and looked back over at Lillynette. "Its okay Lillynette, Now carry on… Oh and make sure that Starrk at least gets to his meeting with the rest of us with the Shinigami" Gin said as he blended back into the shadows and faded away.

Lillynette sighed softly and smiled at Toya. He was about to smile back when she nearly practically screamed. "I forgot about the meeting! We need to get back to Starrk and Halibel's room before the meeting!" Lillynette shouted as she grabbed hold of Toya's hand and used sonido. To Toya it felt as though his body was being ripped apart at the seams, he could see nothing but the blurs of the passing hallways and faces that he could not make out.

Before he knew it, the sensation had stopped and they were standing in front of the 1st's room. Lillynette smiled at Toya and opened the room door. "Halibel's room is the next one over, tell her that we have a meeting in a few hours" Lillynette said as she disappeared behind the closed door. Toya sighed softly to himself and made his way towards the directed door. He growled softly to himself as he gently nudged open the door. He peeked inside and looked around the room.

His eyes scanned the room slowly until they were on the bed, he could still make out the two figures in it. He didn't know what possessed him to do it but he spat on the ground and slammed the door. The effect of it was immediate. The two figures quickly shot up and looked around the room. "Get up, you've got a meeting in a few hours with the Shinigami" Toya said in a low voice, his eyes turning into slits. He didn't know what was going on with him, but for some reason he felt more resilient.

Halibel eyed him for a second and made to stand but remembered that she was naked under the sheets. Toya seemed to notice it too as he slowly walked away from the bed, hand grasping what looked like her bra. "Remember…. You have two hours to get ready, or both of you will be in trouble with Aizen-sama" Toya said smirking. He heard a growl from behind him and looked over his shoulder knowing just who it was that had growled.

He smirked even wider as he threw the bra onto the floor and laid down on the couch. He heard the growl grow even louder as he heard the shuffling of clothing. "If you ever try that again Human…. I will destroy you without a trace!" Came Halibel's harsh voice as he heard them getting dressed. Toya didn't know why, but her saying that made him even more amused of the current situation. "Then Aizen would dismember you for it…. it's a nice trade-off don't you think?" Toya mocked as he looked up at the ceiling.

He heard a scream from behind him followed by seeing Grimmjow rushing for the door, his eyes glinting with anger and hatred at Toya before he disappeared behind the door. He heard heavy footsteps from behind him and felt a sharp pain where he shoulder was. He looked over and saw that Halibel's hand was gripping it so tightly that it was to the point that blood was starting to drip from it. "Get your ass up and lets get going" Came her harsh voice, whatever had made Toya act this way was gone now.

Replaced by what he knew as fear. He jumped away as soon as her hand had released him, his eyes staring down at the ground. She smirked at him and he noticed that she was once again fully clothed, except for her heels. She quickly slipped them on and opened her door. "Well… Get your ass through this door and lets go" She said menacingly, to which Toya quickly sprinted through the door. Before she could even say another word, Toya was running down hall after hall.

He turned to check to see if she was behind him, but only ended up running into someone while he wasn't paying attention. He heard a groan that nearly mimicked his own. He rubbed his head as he slowly staggered to get up. "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going… I didn't mean to run into you" Toya said softly, his eyes staring at the ground as he bowed. He heard a chuckle and looked up slowly. It was that girl from Aizen's room, not the one wearing the French Maid outfit though.

"Its okay…. So you're the human that's been running around huh?" She asked softly, her eyes gleaming at him. Toya scratched the back of his head and tried to smile. "Yeah I guess you can say that… I'm Toya" he said holding out his hand to shake her hand. She smirked and kissed his cheek, her lips close to his ear. "I'm Menoly…. it's a _pleasure to meet you…_ Are you heading to the meeting?" Menoly said softly, one of her hands finding is way down the side of Toya's face.

Toya's eyes widened at her touch and he slowly back away and nodded. "Yes…. Didn't Aizen want all of us there?" Toya said softly. Menoly chuckled and slowly started to advance towards him. Toya felt the cold surface of the wall against his back, and Menoly was still advancing on him. "Err well…. Don't you think you should be going then?" Toya said firmly, trying to make her go away. "Well… Aizen-sama wont' be angry if I'm just an hour or so late… And he won't mind if your with me either" Menoly smirked, that glint of lust returning to her eyes.

Toya closed his eyes and swallowed hard, hoping for some type of miracle. Then he felt that sensation again, his body feeling as though it was tearing apart or being squeezed through a tube. The next thing he knew he was standing outside that white door once again. And next to him was a smiling Lillynette. "Thanks Lilly, that was close" Toya said softly, smiling back at Lillynette. Her smile seemed to widen at hearing her new nickname and she nodded. "Anytime! I don't really like those two, so when you need it just scream!" She said with a big smile, her hand extending to push open the door. It was so silent before she opened the door, it seemed that the Shinigami had indeed arrived.


	3. Talking to the Emotionless

Yells of anger echoed throughout the room, voicing from both sides. Yet when he and Lillynette entered the room, it grew very silent. The room was completely different from the first time Toya had been in there, or he had just not gotten enough time to look all around the room to notice that the table wasn't the only place to sit. It seemed that there were rows extending upwards like those of a stadium.

On one side of the room, he saw the Arrancar. He could tell because some of them had that same bone-like armor and he could see the holes in some of their chests. His eyes moved over from them when he noticed that some of them were staring back and looked over at the Shinigami side. Nearly every eye was on him on that side, and his were looking from person to person. All of their outfits seemed to be black except for a few who seemed to just be wearing normal human cloths.

Lillynette smiled and pushed Toya forward towards the table. His eyes scanned the table slowly. He could see the Espada's looking back at him and then to the middle of the table where Aizen sat smiling at him. Yet beside Aizen was another person, a rather older looking man. His white beard extending down from his chin and stopping halfway across his chest. "Well Toya… So glad you finally could join us… What took you so long?" Aizen said firmly, his eyes glinted with anger for a moment.

Toya groaned softly and bowed in respect. "I did not know where the meeting room was, If it wasn't for Lillynette I would not have made it here" Toya said softly, his voice apologetic. He heard Aizen sigh and looked up at him. "Well come here and take a seat next to Orihime" Aizen said softly, pointing to a woman with orange hair that sat beside him. Toya nodded and hurried to sit down next to her as to not anger Aizen anymore. He knew when to be smart and knew danger when he saw it.

And saying no to Aizen was sure to get him killed, anyone who could rule over so many people and nine of the strongest people he had ever heard of was not to be messed with. As soon as he sat down, he finally got a good look around the tables. It seemed that the Espada's were on one side of the table, and on the other side were people he had never knew of. They wore robes that looked the same as the other visitors, but instead of wearing black like the others, their clothing was instead white.

One of them looked as though he was going to fall asleep, and oddly enough sitting in front of him was an already sleeping Espada, he guessed that was Starrk. Another of them looked just as tall as Lillynette, if not shorter. His hair was just about the same white as fox-faced Gin. He had an annoyed look about him as he stared down and examined the table, his demeanor changed into that of surprise as his eyes looked over Toya.

Another of them had his face hidden beneath a very big mask, Toya didn't know if the guy was looking at him or not so he turned to the next person quickly. As soon as his eyes looked at the next person, he sort of wished that he had stayed staring at the man with the mask. This man was very intimidating, Toya could see scars nearly everywhere on his face which was accompanied by an eye patch over his left eye. Had he lost an eye or something? And that wasn't the weirdest thing about this man, his hair was spiky and for some reason he had bells attached to them.

It seemed that the man had found Toya staring at him and returned a very wide smile. Toya swallowed hard and quickly looked towards the next person, who was another male. This one looked like how a noble was made to look, he even radiated obnoxiousness. It seemed that he was staring at something, and Toya being curious followed his eyes. It seems that he was staring squarely at Ulqiourra, and Ulqiourra was starring right back at him.

Toya was not even going to comment on it when he saw Ulqiourra's eyes switch over from the man's and seemed to stare right into Toya's. Toya had never seen a single expression on Ulqiourra's face before, even though he hadn't been there long he figured that Ulqiourra never really did. He must have assumed wrong, because not only did Ulqiourra look shy, but he also looked like he had a small blush on his cheeks.

Toya smirked at him and nodded before continuing on to the next person. Which to his pleasure was actually a female, a rather pleasant looking female. She seemed to be smiling at him or she could have been smiling at the girl beside him. Her hair was in a bun and unlike the others that sat with her, she seemed to be actually listening intently on what was being discussed. Wait, Aizen was saying something?! Toya didn't even hear him start speaking!

What if Aizen decided to ask him his opinion on something? He tried to get away from his thoughts as to listen to what Aizen was saying. "-And so… We sign this truce in hopes of setting aside this quarrel… for as long as it lasts" Aizen finished as he cut his finger, the blood dripping from it settling onto a piece of paper underneath his finger. The old man next to him did the same and dripped his own blood onto the paper. The two of them shook hands, Toya expected people to break out into cheers.

Yet instead of that, all he heard were mummers and grunts from each side. He heard Aizen stand up and everyone else stood up as well. "Aizen, Thank you for meeting with us today" The old man said with a smile. He and Aizen bowed to each other and smiled at each other. "It was a pleasure to have you Captain Yamamato" Aizen said swiftly. Toya sighed and looked towards the woman that sat beside him. She seemed to be smiling brightly upwards into the Shinigami side. Toya followed her eyes and just happened to see those three people dressed in human cloths. That's when he really started to take notice of the three of them.

One of them looked so pale that it didn't look possible. He glanced towards Ulqiourra and then back at the boy again, correction it WAS possible to be that pale. Another of them had orange spiky hair, and next to him was a tall brown guy. His face partially hidden by his wild hair-do. Toya wanted to laugh, yet it seemed that the guy was looking right at him. He nervously scratched his neck and looked towards Lillynette.

She seemed to be talking to another Arrancar, his hair was bright red and it seemed that his Hollow mask covered the left half of his face and down to his neckbone. They seemed to be engaged in a very direct conversation and Toya couldn't help but chuckle as he saw Lillynette look over at him with a face as though she was being tortured. Everyone seemed to be exiting the room quickly as though if they stayed with each other any longer, they would end it violently.

Toya decided to follow after everyone else out of the room until a hand grabbed onto his shoulder. His eyes looked over towards the shoulder and it was a very pale hand. That meant that only one person was holding his shoulder, Ulqiourra. "You will be coming with me trash…." He said coldly as he pulled Toya the opposite direction. That's when Toya noticed that there was a door in the back of the entire room, a door he never noticed was even there. Ulqiourra opened the door quickly and pulled Toya along with him as he closed it.

Toya was practically crapping bricks at that moment. His eyes looked around and noticed that he was in someone's bedroom. It was different from Halibel's and especially from Starrk's. It was completely plain, except for the few streaks of green that lined the walls. He swallowed and looked towards Ulqiourra, this was his room wasn't it? "Trash…. I require your human assistance" Ulqiourra said as he slowly walked towards his bed and sat down on it.

Toya blinked a couple of times and started to check himself to see if he had heard correctly. "You…. You need my help? In what?!" Toya practically screamed. His voice was silenced very quickly by Ulqiourra's hand covering it. "Quiet Trash! If anyone found out that I was asking help, I would probably be attacked by other Arrancar" He said as he released Toya's mouth and sat back down on his bed. He stared at Ulqiourra and looked around for another place to sit, but instead found nothing and decided to just stand.

Ulqiourra looked at him with his emotionless and sighed softly. "I need your help… with a very personal matter" He said as he laid down on his bed. Toya smiled lightly and decided to sit down on Ulqiourra's bed beside him. "Would this problem have something to do with that Shinigami?" Toya asked slyly, his eyes narrow as though to say I know. Ulqiourra quickly sat up and stared right into Toya's face. "I guess you would know from today… I swear if you tell anyone" Ulqiourra said sternly, his eyes and body radiating danger.

Toya quickly retreated away, shaking his head fiercely. "I wouldn't even think of telling a single soul…. There is a such thing called honor" Toya said smiling, striking a pose with the peace sign facing Ulqiourra. That was the second time that he had ever seen Ulqiourra show emotion. Ulqiourra had raised his hand to his mouth and seemed to be trying to control the urge to laugh, which made Toya smile even wider.

"So about that Shinigami…. What's his name anyway?" Toya asked softly, slowly returning to his seat on the bed next to Ulqiourra. "Byakuya…. Byakuya Kuchiki if I'm not mistaken" Ulqiourra said quietly, as though if he said it any louder all of Hueco Mundo would know about it. Toya smiled and nodded, his mind running the image of Byakuya over and over again. "Okay…. So what about him Ulqiourra?" He asked softly, deciding to pace back and forward around the bed instead of sitting on it.

His eyes flashed over to Ulqiourra and what he saw made his jaw drop. Ulqiourra was blushing and twirling a finger in his hair and looking off in another direction. Toya walked in front of him and snapped his finger a few times to get his attention. Ulqiourra turned back to him and looked down at his hands which he was now squeezing together. "Well….I wanted to know… How do you humans ask each other out?" Ulqiourra said softly, his blush growing more evident. Toya didn't exactly know how to reply to that statement.

He slowly stepped away from Ulqiourra and rubbed his neck nervously. "Well you see…. Umm well…. What you do is….. It depends" Toya finally managed to chock out. Ulqiourra stood up and walked closer to Toya, his eyes curious. "What do you mean it depends? Depends on what exactly?" Ulqiourra asked questioningly, making Toya feel as though he was being interrogated. He groaned lowly and scratched his neck again, trying to find just the right words to tell him.

"Well…. It depends on the person, some go for looks while others go for personality….. Find that out and adjust accordingly" Toya said trying to smile, wondering if Ulqiourra was going to kill him after this day. That thought was quickly wiped from his mind when he looked back up into Ulqiourra's face. It was practically shining with happiness. He turned to walk back towards his bed and jumped down to lay on it.

"If that's all…. Then I think I might know how to ask him out! I'm going to need make-up…" Ulqiourra said quickly sitting up and jumping off his bed. That was it, that sure did it for Toya. He burst into a fit of laughter and fell onto the floor. He couldn't see Ulqiourra's face, but his foot connecting with Toya's side told him that he was upset. Especially since it propelled him through the air and smack dab into a wall. He coughed loudly and looked towards Ulqiourra, who seemed to be fuming with anger.

The first thing that went through Toya's head, Ulqiourra is going to kill me. "What was so funny!" Ulqiourra growled, his feet moving slowly towards Toya. "Well….. You said that you would need make-up… Don't you think you have enough make-up on as it is?" Toya asked softly, pointing moving his hand down his eyes trying to signify Ulqiourra's green marks down his eyes.

At that moment something strange happened that not even Toya could predict. Ulqiourra smiled and laughed softly, he moved his hand towards the green marks and rubbed a part of it away. "Holy shit! That really is make-up?! I thought it was a birthmark!" Toya practically screamed, earning him another session of Ulqiourra holding his mouth closed with his hand. "Shut the hell up! Okay its make-up, I thought maybe a human would be able to tell better than the other Arrancar" Ulqiourra said softly, walking towards the door and turning to smile at him.

"Well come on… We're going to pay a little visit to your dimension" Ulqiourra said softly, to which Toya stared wide-eyed. "And just why are we going to my dimension? I thought you guys hated humans?" Toya asked softly, walking towards the door which Ulqiourra had opened. "We do… But Byakuya is stationed there… and I sort of promised to meet him there….. So that we could discuss some things for our joint operation" Ulqiourra said, his monotone voice returning to how it usually is.

Toya smirked and chuckled slightly "Yeah… something is going to be discussed alright, but I don't think its your joint operation" Toya added quickly and jumped out of the door before a well kicked foot decided to aim his way. Oddly enough, when he jumped out of the room he ended up in a roll, and before he knew it he had bumped into someone. He groaned to himself and shook his head, this was the second time that he had bumped into someone today.

He looked up and opened his eyes to get a good look at who he had hit, and that sight made him recoil faster than he ever did before. He didn't know whether to be freaked out, throw up, or a combination of both. Staring down at him, if you could call it staring, was a jar that looked as though it was filled with red Kool-Aid , with skulls swimming around in it. Before he could even say a word, the thing that he was staring at turned away from him, yet it still looked as though it was staring at him, and disappeared with what sounded like a bird chirping.

Toya quickly got to his feet and dusted himself off, trying to get that image out of his mind. He felt a hand on his shoulder and tensed up, then he let it go as he saw the pale hand that he knew belonged to Ulqiourra. The hand moved away from his shoulder and he heard the footsteps as they echoed across the hall. "Well… Shall we get going?" Ulqiourra said softly, Toya turned only to see Ulqiourra stepping into what seemed to be a dark void which seemed that it was erected out of thin air.

As though it not only appeared from thin air, but also it had twisted the very fabric of the dimension. He looked back towards Ulqiourra, who waved a finger for him to follow as to which Toya did. He did just as Ulqiourra did and stepped into the void cautiously. His eyes scanning through the darkness and then he turned around hearing the door open in the hall. It was that jar looking thing that had entered the room, just as the gap behind Toya and Ulqiourra had closed and enveloped them into darkness. Just what was with that jar of Kool-Aid?


	4. Let's meet a few friends

Kenpachi:Took me a hell of a lot longer to post this than I though.... and its not even a solid 2k words.... Such an underacheivement for me...  
Toya:Aww... don't be so down on yourself  
Ulqiourra:....I hate you...

* * *

You know when your parents told you that even in darkness there is light? Well, that is straight and utter bull! That entire truth crumbled around Toya as that hole closed behind them, leaving them in pitch darkness. Toya could not see an inch in front of himself, nor even his own hand moving in front of his face. He looked over to where Ulqiourra was just moments ago when they entered the rift and saw a pair of emerald green eyes staring blankly at the darkness.

Luckily, after about five minutes or so, the darkness gave way to another rip in front of them and the light flooded in. Ulqiourra stepped forward out of the darkness and Toya followed suit quickly, not wanting to be left in the dark yet again. As soon as he set foot out of the rip, he wished he had instead stayed inside of it. Not because of what he saw, but because when he set foot out of the rip, he noticed that he was stepping into absolutely nothing but the air.

He immediately went into freefall, arms flailing for something to grasp onto so that he could stop himself, but he was literally too far away from anything to grab onto. He yelled in fear as he came closer and closer to the ground, until he decided to just close his eyes and wait for the splat that would end his life. Yet, that splat never came, but he did collide with something that was softer than the ground.

He opened his eyes slowly, and instead of the ground, found himself looking into the face of a woman. She smiled down at him, her white teeth blinding him from their glare. Her long blonde hair made her look more exotic than she already was, and even her beauty mark that was near the corner of her lip even looked wonderful. But then that's when Toya realized just where his head was, and he nearly had a nosebleed on the spot.

He was smack dab in her cleavage, and dare he say that she smelled nice. As quickly as she had saved him, she released him and frowned at Ulqiourra up above. Toya smiled at her and bowed slightly, wanting to thank her but before he could she had turned away and quickly disappeared. Toya frowned slightly at missing a chance to get to know his savior, but it was soon overcome as Ulqiourra walked beside him and grabbed hold of his shoulder. "Lets follow her, she knows the way to the others" Ulqiourra said in his usual monotone voice, before he and Toya both disappeared in that bone-squeezing flash step that everyone else could use except for Toya.

And now that he felt it again, he wondered if he even wanted to know how to use it himself. After what felt like hours in Toya's mind, they had finally come to a stop, where more than 20 people turned their heads to stare at the newcomers. They quickly turned away in disgust, Toya guessed because of Ulqiourra, and then went back to what they were doing. Amongst the crowd of people, Toya caught a glimpse of that woman's face and smiled even wider as she started to make her way over to them.

At first Toya thought she was alone, until they were near enough that he saw a short person beside her, his hair as white as his cloths. His face contorted into that of annoyance and his blade's sheath in plain sight across his back with a sash holding it to him. Ulqiourra released his grip on Toya's shoulder and stared straight ahead at the two in front of them. When they were not but ten feet away from each other, Ulqiourra spoke. "I am Ulqiourra Cifer, 4th Espada of Aizen's armada". The short one made a moved that looked as though he was fanning off a fly and shook his head.

"I am Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of squad 10… And this is my lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto" He said softly. The woman next to him looked Ulqiourra up and down and bowed. Toya could tell that if not for her captain being there, she probably would have spit on the ground near his feet and walked away. Ulqiourra stared emotionlessly at the two of them and then glanced to his side at Toya. Toya looked back up at him and then smiled at Toshiro and Rangiku.

"I am Toya…. It's nice to meet you Captain Hitsugaya and lieutenant Matsumoto" Toya said softly, giving off a short bow. He heard a chuckle and looked up to see Rangiku looking down at him, a scowl on her face. "What? What's so funny?" Toya asked softly, confusion lacing his voice. Rangiku shook her head and smiled before she spoke. "Nothing, we just didn't expect someone who was with the Espada to bow" Rangiku said softly, a soft chuckle escaping her lips.

Toya smiled nervously at her and then looked over at Ulqiourra, who in turn just shook his head and looked over the heads of the two Shinigami. "Toya… I have business elsewhere, why don't you play with these Shinigami until I come pick you up?" Ulqiourra said sternly. Before either Toya nor Hitsugaya or Rangiku could say something, he was gone in a flash. Leaving a confused and nervous Toya to the care of complete strangers.

There was a short silence and then Toya flashed them a smile that could melt the coldest of hearts. "So… How about we do something fun ehh?" He asked softly, his eyes roaming from Toshiro to Rangiku and back. Toshiro scratched his neck and looked over at Rangiku who smiled down at Toya. "Well… How about we introduce you to some of our friends?" She said softly. Whether Toya was going to say yes or no didn't matter, seeing as she grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled him behind her toward the crowd of Shinigami. Leaving the Captain to just stare at them moving away, thinking to himself '_I feel sorry for the kid_'.

Toya thought his arm was going to be ripped off seeing as he was being dragged around by Rangiku. She was very persistent with getting him to meet some of her friends, well actually all of her friends. Out of all of those people, he only remembered a few of their names. There was Hisagi Shuuhei; He would be remembered because of his 69 tattoo. Ikkaku Madarame, supposedly the 3rd seat in squad 11, the only bald one of the group. Next to Ikkaku he met Yumichika Ayasegawa, someone he thought was a pretty cool person. But for some reason, he wanted to remake over Toya's wardrobe.

This made Toya self-conscious, making him want to change into something a little more formal. After him, Toya came face to face (Well Shoulder to face) with Captain Hitsugaya again. "Rangiku, if your just going to show him around… Get him away from this area so we can finish up" He said hotly. It was as though Rangiku was waiting just for him to say that, before she grabbed ahold of Toya's hand and ran full speed down the road away from the others. Hopefully, Toya could knaw off his own arm and save her the trouble of just ripping it off. "Its time to party!" She yelled as she continued to drag him down the road.


	5. Drinking

Kenpachi Ikari: Yeah Yeah, I know took me long enough.... But I sorta had to get over a dilema.... everything is fine now  
Toya:So onwards with the story!  
Duos:-.- How did I get stuck with you....

* * *

Troublesome. This woman was very troublesome. That was the word that Toya had decided to call Rangiku, and her want to drag him across town. At first he thought that maybe she just wanted to take in the sights. But she sort of sped past those, and continued to drag him behind her for what felt like an hour or so. Before he knew it, they were standing in front of what he thought was a restaurant. Completely missing the sign that told people it was a bar on the outside.

Rangiku seemed to get even more excited, if that was even possible, and pulled Toya through the doors into the bar. Toya's eyes roamed the room slowly, taking in nearly ever texture of the place. Its windows were white, and especially clean. Its floors brown with a faint mix of green, making it look as though it was swirling underneath one's feet. Its tables were dusted off and cleaned, and looked as if nobody had sat there all the time it has been there.

To say the least, Toya was impressed with this establishment. "Rangiku….I didn't know you were taking me to a restaurant, I would have let that Yumichika guy get me some appropriate cloths" He said softly, as so only Rangiku could hear him. She giggled slightly and pulled him towards a table in the far right corner. As soon as they reached the table, she pushed him into his seat and quickly sat on the opposite side.

"Yo Barkeep! I'm going to need two things of sake over here!" She yelled across the room, towards a man that seemed to be polishing something in his hand. He looked over at Rangiku, a small smirk starting to cross his features as he slowly turned to the tall assortment of drinks. One of the waitresses had walked up to the barkeep to receive the drinks, but he shook her off and held the two sake bottles close to him.

He quickly exited from behind the bar and started to approach them. At that moment, Toya looked down at the paper in front of him that he thought was a menu. It all made sense now, this was no restaurant! It was a karaoke bar, and a 4-star one at that! He looked over around the bar again, noting that not too many people seemed to in here. But then again, it was the middle of the day so he couldn't blame anybody if they weren't to be in here.

But then again, he was here with Rangiku. His eyes strayed back at her, and she seemed to be making friendly banter with the man from the bar. She quickly flashed a smiled at Toya, causing him to blush and look away. Wait, did he just see a flash of green for a second? He heard the barkeep give a small chuckled and the shuffling of feet, followed by his figure passing in Toya's line of view as he headed back towards the bar.

Toya turned around towards Rangiku, only to see here mere inches from his face. He could feel the heat creeping up into his cheeks as she smiled down at him. "Well? Are you going to help me drink these… or can I just go ahead and drink them myself?" She said with a mischievous smiled plastered on her sweet angelic face. He smiled at her and nodded, his hand slowly reaching out to grip the circular bowl filled nearly to the brim with sake.

He raised it slightly, saying a quick 'bottoms up' before allowing the cool liquid to slide down his throat quickly. He never particularly liked sake; it always left a burning in his throat and a strong after taste. He pushed the bowl towards Rangiku, who quickly refilled it while taking a swig out of the sake bottle. He slowly drank this one, his eyes staring at Rangiku as she downed gulp after gulp of the throat burning sake.

"She must be a heavy drinker, or sake has started to lose its effect on people" Toya thought to himself. He smiled softly as Rangiku ordered another round of drinks, to which Toya barely had four before both those bottles were drained and she order another round. He could see the red that had crept on to her cheeks, and her happy expression that she seemed to wear. Yep, the sake was finally starting to catch up to her.

Toya felt level-headed, thanking himself for not drinking like a frat boy on the last day of college for once. He turned away slightly, and out of the corner of his eye he caught that flash of green again. He turned fully around, and stared in astonishment at the table nearest to the bar. Sitting there was Ulqiourra, the one who ditched him with Captain Toshiro and Rangiku! But sitting across from him, wearing an expression of happiness was that guy he noticed from the meeting with the shinigami.

The one with the piercing eyes, as though he could see right through him to the very core. His white hairpieces seemed to accent his long black hair, but he isn't wearing the uniform that Toya had seen him in the first time. This time he wore a clear white shirt that looked as though a cherry blossom was falling slowly down its front. Completely white jeans, no marks daring to even try and present themselves.

His eyes didn't look threatening or even angry, they looked completely happy. Toya looked over and noticed that the green he was seeing earlier was in fact Ulqiourra. Toya quickly turned away to give the two their privacy, only to hear Rangiku practically yell across towards them. "HEY BYAKUYA! Get your ass over here and have a drink with me! And bring your girlfriend too!" She yelled, making an echo in the bar.

Now this echo would have been small, had the place not been empty. But since it was, that damn echo pretty much bounced off each and ever wall in the bar. Toya chanced a glance backwards towards Byakuya and Ulqiourra, only to find the two of them standing up. "That's right Ulqiourra, just walk away and don't loo- Why is he coming this way?!" Toya thought to himself in a panic. Instead of walking towards the exit like he expected the two of them to do, they instead decided to walk towards the loud Rangiku.

Toya groaned and moved to the chair nearest the wall, knowing that this could not end well for anyone. As they finally reached the table, Ulqiourra took the seat next to Toya, while Byakuya decided to sit next to Rangiku. That smile that had been planted on his face was now non-existent, replaced by his cold demeanor once more. "Why are you here Toya? I was under the impression that you were with Captain Hitsugaya" Ulqiourra said in his stoic voice, looking at Toya out of the corner of his eye. Toya could barely move, yet now he was afraid.

Afraid that if he didn't think of something, then Ulqiourra was going to kill him, and he was too young to die! "Well…You see….Ummm….I was with Captain Hitsugaya, but then wanted to show me around town" Toya said as quickly as he could. It wasn't all a lie, just the part about her showing him around town. Ulqiourra looked towards Rangiku, who took this moment to say something that everyone at the table knew was going to be hell.

"LET'S SING SOME KAREOKE!" She yelled, pointing towards the stage that had the karaoke set up and waiting for use. "Oh joy, I get to embarrass myself and then get killed" Toya said softly, earning him a look from both Byakuya and Ulqiourra. Toya cursed his luck and eyed the doomed stage, wondering how this was going to turn out for him.


	6. Taking the stage

Kenpachi: Chapter 6 is here... First time putting a song into a story so go easy... Toya your on Disclaimer duty  
Toya:*Groans in detest* Okay..... We do not own bleach nor anything produced by Story of the year.... The only thing that we do own is the OOC characters that are to be incorporated into the story...

* * *

Rangiku drunkenly grabbed hold of Toya's arm and pulled him out of the booth. Completely over Ulqiourra, not even the bottom of his shirt touched the man's body. "You're up first sweetie! Give us a good one!" She said sternly, a wide grin plastered on her face. Toya sweat dropped and turned to Ulqiourra for assistance, when all he receives was a blank stare he sighed in despair. Slowly, he made his way towards the stage, dreading the moment when he would touch the damned mike and sing a dreadful song. By the time he had reached the stairway to his own personal hell, the mike was thrusted at him by one of the waiters.

He grabbed it begrudgingly and slowly made his way to the middle of the stage. Luckily, not that many people were there. Other than the people he was sitting with, it appears that there were maybe four or five tables of people sitting around and having different conversations. Toya looked around the crowd, and noticed a few of the people from the meeting with the Shinigami yesterday; they were the only humans not wearing the shingami robes. Toya swallowed hard as he gripped the mike even harder.

He looked over towards Ulqiourra, who just stared back at him with a blank face, probably waiting on what song Toya would sing. Toya stood still, barely breathing for what felt like hours but in real time was only five minutes. "Oi! If you're not going to sing then get off the stage!" A voice yelled from the crowd, followed by a roar of laughter. This seemed to snap Toya from his daze as he looked around at the people one last time.

He sighed softly to himself and pressed a few buttons on the karaoke screen to his side. He walked away from it and into the middle of the stage, mike in hand and near his mouth. He sighed again as the song he selected started to play (The song is Until the day I die by Story of the year). He slowly walked to the front of the stage, a small smile starting to cross over his lips as one of his favorite songs started to play.

_Until the day I die  
I spill my heart for you… for you  
Until the day I die  
I spill my heart for you_

As soon as he finished the last word, the guitar from the song piped up, making a few of the people nearest the stage that had leaned in to hear shuffle uncomfortably and jump back. Toya's eyes looked over towards the people he was there with. Byakuya seemed to have taken a slight interest, seeing as he was actually looking towards the stage. Ulqiourra was doing pretty much the same, while Rangiku was smiling up at him while drinking another saucer of sake. Toya closed his eyes as he started to sing the first verse.

_As years go by  
I race a clock with you  
And if you died right now  
Know that I'd die too…  
I'd die too!  
You remind me of the times  
When I knew who I was  
Still the second hand will catch us  
Like it always does!_

Toya opened his eyes slightly, and noticed that more people had started to file into the bar. Most of them seemed to take a seat towards the front of the bar, nearest to the stage. Toya swallowed hard again and tried to act calm, cool and collected. And truth be told he would have, had he not seen a small creepy smile stretch across Ulqiourra's lips and a camera held up towards him.

_We'll make the same mistakes  
I'll take the fall for you  
I hope you need this now  
Cause I know I still do!_

Toya paused for a second as the chorus chirped in, trying to catch his breath in peace. The bar had started to fill up even more than before, and more and more eyes were on him. He felt like a fool for getting up on stage, like he was a big laughing stock of a school. But, something told him that he had to push on. Maybe then he could at least walk out of her on his own. As soon as the Chorus stopped itself, he would continue to sing.

_**(Chorus)  
Until the day I die  
I spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die  
I spill my heart for you  
(End Chorus)**_

_Should I bite my tongue?  
Until blood soaks my shirt?  
We'll never fall apart  
Tell me was this worth so much?  
My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you!  
Still we say remember when  
Just like we always do  
Just like we always doooo!_

Toya smiled happily and started to walk around the stage in triumph, continuing to sing the verse, and took another look around the room. It was completely packed now, but nobody seemed to be ordering any drinks. Everyone was staring intently at the stage, even the people from the shinigami meeting were looking up at him intently. He wanted to pat himself on the back, but he would probably do that after he was done.

_**(Chorus)  
Until the day I die!  
I spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die!  
I spill my heart for you  
Yes spiiiillllll my heeeeaaaarrrt  
Yes spill my heart for yoooouuuu!  
(End chorus)**_

_My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you!  
We make the same mistakes  
Mistakes like friends do!  
My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you!  
We make the same mistakes!  
__**(Make the same mistakes!)  
(Until the day I die)  
(I spill my heart for you)  
**__Until the day I die!!!!  
I spill my heart for you…For you!  
Until the day I die!  
I spill my heart for you!  
Until the day I die  
__**(Until the day I die)  
**__*Toya screamed this last part* UNTIL THE DAY I DIIIIIIIEEEEE!_

As Toya finished up, he was completely out of breath. The last few rifts of the song finished playing, and were quickly replaced by booming applause from around the bar. Toya smiled and bowed towards the crowd of people, maybe he wouldn't be embarrassed after all. He slowly made his way down from the stairs, hoping to avoid anything that would make him lose his cool and embarrass himself. He succeeded as he quickly got to the table. Rangiku was still smiling her drunken smile, before wrapping her arm around his shoulder and pulling him into the seat.

"W-way to go kiddo! Th-that was g-great!" Rangiku said softly, giggling drunkenly. Toya smiled and looked over towards Ulqiourra, who seemed to have changed back to his emotionless state, but Toya could make out just a slight smile on his lips. Byakuya's face was near unreadable, seeing as he had kept the same expression since he had come over to the table. "So… who is go-going to go n-next?" Rangiku said before her head collided with the table, clearly meaning that she had reached her limit.

Toya busted into a fit of laughter, and a small nearly inaudible chuckle escaped the lips of both Ulqiourra and Byakuya. Ulqiourra slowly got to his feet and dusted himself off. "Well, we must be going…. Lord Aizen would not want me to keep him waiting on the information" Ulqiourra said stoically, looking over towards Byakuya. Toya quickly got to his feet after maneuvering himself from the arm of Rangiku without awakening her. "Understood…. I should also report back to Head Captain Yamamoto… He would be more than happy to hear of our progress" Byakuya said softly, looking the two of them over.

"Wait… what about ? Your going to take her with you right?" Toya asked, looking from Byakuya to Rangiku's figure and back. "No…. it's her captain's problem not mine" Byakuya said simply, bowing slightly before turning around walking towards the exit. Toya allowed his jaw to drop as he looked to Ulqiourra, almost in a pleading look. Ulqiourra looked back at him and shrugged, before following after Byakuya into the dusk streets. Toya finally gave up his argument and followed after Ulqiourra, casting a lingering glare towards the intoxicated and sleeping Rangiku.

As soon as he opened the door, he saw the black hole already awaiting him, with Ulqiourra standing beside it. He turned towards Byakuya and bowed, before quickly stepping into the dark hole. He turned around to see Ulqiourra and Byakuya exchanging a few words before nodding at each other. Byakuya turned and quickly vanished with a small chirping sound as Ulqiourra stepped in beside Toya. "I hope you enjoyed your day today…. Because tomorrow Lord Aizen wants to start your training" Ulqiourra said softly, watching as the portal started to close. "Wait…. Who's going to be the one training me?" Toya asked urgently, looking over to Ulqiourra. "Who do you think……? You will be training with the third" Ulqiourra said softly. Toya could have sworn that he had seen a slight smirk pass his lips just as the darkness engulfed his being.


	7. Training Day

Kenpachi Ikari: Okay... first fight scene I have ever done... So I know it might suck...  
Toya:Actually its your second... Remembe the Ultimate battle?  
Kenpachi Ikari:*twitch twitch* Is that really something to be proud of? Now do the Commentary  
Toya:...No...I see what you mean... Kenpachi Ikari does not own Bleach, yet he does own the copyright to my name, form, and everything about me...

* * *

Toya sighed softly as he stared up at the cerulean ceiling that was the Third Espada's bedroom. He was told to get a lot of rest, but for some reason he found himself unable to sleep. Maybe it was the feeling of being in an unknown place, or knowing that tomorrow would be his worst day ever. He heard a slight shift behind him and quickly raised himself enough to look towards the sound.

All he saw was Harribel lying on the bed, sheets slightly rising every time she inhaled. He sighed again and plopped back down on the couch, eyes glued to the ceiling yet again. "Training…..with one of the top 3 Espada…. How did this happen?" Toya asked himself, closing his eyes in concentration. He gave a deep sigh of annoyance and rolled over on the couch, so that he faced the couch cushion. He tried so desperately to slip into unconsciousness, yet something was keeping him awake.

He finally decided that he would try a trick that his friends had taught him for going to sleep. He started to slowly count backwards from 100, hoping the boredom of such a task would allow him to lose consciousness. By the time he had reached 34, he could just feel himself drifting off to sleep. He didn't get to reach 20 before he was out like a light, and in the dream realm. But as fate would have it, he was in for a rude awakening.

Not even ten minutes had gone by before Harribel had awoken with a loud yawn. Not being a lay in bed type of person, she quickly got up from her bed and sonidoed into her bathroom, to do her morning rituals. It took all of five minutes for her to reappear from the bathroom, fully clothed and ready for action. She looked over towards the couch, seeing a small tuff of the boy's hair. 'Oh…Right….Aizen-sama wanted me to start training him today' Harribel thought to herself, slowly making her way to the couch.

'What should I teach him…..Hell, what can I teach a human? It's not like they usually have spiritual pressure…. It's unheard of…. Maybe we should pick up on where Grimmy left off…' Harribel thought, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips at the thought of playing with her new 'toy'. She looked down at the sleeping boy and ran her index finger along his jaw line. He groaned softly in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes, looking up into the cerulean orbs of Harribel.

She was glad that he could not see behind her mask, or he would have seen her smile. "Get your lazy ass up kid….Its time to train" She said quickly, picking up the couch with inhuman strength and dumping Toya out of it and onto the ground. Hitting the cold floor seemed to spring him from his sleeplike state, as he groaned in pain and grabbed his head. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT LADY?" He screamed, rubbing the sore spot on his head.

Harribel growled, and the next thing he knew, he was against the wall, her hand around his neck, and her piercing gaze staring him in the eyes. "If you ever call me lady or curse at me again… It will be the LAST thing you ever do…. I don't care how much Aizen wants you; I will not tolerate such disrespect from a human!" She said coldly, releasing her grip on him and allowing him to fall to the ground.

Toya nodded quickly and slowly stepped away from her, he did not feel like being beheaded right now, or ever for that matter. Harribel calmed herself somewhat, allowing her cool yet dominating demeanor return. "Now….As you are aware of, Today starts your training… I hope you had a good sleep… because we're going for a run" Harribel said softly. Toya stood up instantly, a smile stretching across his features and he suppressed the urge to dance on the spot. "I LOVE TO RUN! I used to be on the track team!" Toya said enthusiastically.

Harribel was not amused; instead she smiled coldly under her mask and grabbed hold of his shoulder. This time Toya was prepared for the feeling, and it seemed to end a lot faster then the last time. When she released his shoulder, he found that they were standing in front of another black door, lined with a few blue lines. Harribel quickly pushed the door open, and walked inside pulling Toya in behind her. He couldn't believe his eyes, or what he was seeing.

He had never seen a gym this big! It seemed like it would fit the entire world Olympics, and still have room to spare! Located in the middle of this giant room bathed in white, was an indoor pool. Toya's eyes sparkled like crystals as he looked upon the Olympic size pool, hell it seemed to be bigger than even that to him. Another thing that caught his attention was what looked to be a track that looped around the pool.

As he was looking around the gym, noticing things like the training dummies and what looked like a target range. Harribel had walked towards a high chair that overlooked the pool and track, easily jumping to the top of the chair. "I want 200 laps around the track, and then another 200 in the pool… It should be easy for a 'track star'" Harribel shouted, making sure that Toya heard her. He snapped out of his state and looked up at her, in a state of complete horror.

"200 laps? That's way over what coach used to make us do! Hell, think the most he ever gave was 50 laps!" Toya yelled, voicing his disapproval. Harribel was on him in a split second, Tiburon placed tightly against his neck. "Listen to me and listen well… When I am your instructor, you will do everything that I say and when I say it… Any back talk or disobedience will be dealt with in a quick and very painful way…..200 laps…no less… Get to it" She said sharply, removing her zanpakuto and throwing him onto the track.

He stood quickly to face her, only to find that she had quickly gotten back onto the high chair. She seemed to be staring at him intently, waiting for him to get running. He sighed to himself and quickly started to run. All the while he was running, Harribel had been watching him intently, making sure that he did just as she said. Toya groaned in pain as his legs and body started to lock up on him, he had been running for what felt like hours.

And Harribel made sure that she told him exactly how many laps he had done every time that he crossed by her. And from what she had been telling him, he was only on lap 120 of the full 200, making him even more depressed then what he originally was. His entire body felt as though it was on fire, and he could feel and hear his heart as it pounded in his chest. He could feel his own sweat as it poured down his head and dripped onto the ground.

He groaned again and slowed himself down to a walk, and then stopped completely, trying to catch a breather. He turned to look at Harribel, only to see that she had vanished from her spot. He smiled to himself, happy for even a few seconds of rest. That's when he felt a sharp blow to the back of the head, causing him to tumble forward. "Who said you could slack off? I never told you to stop running boy" Harribel's cold voice rang out.

He tried to get up, but found that his body wouldn't allow for any type of movement. It wanted to stay down, and it showed him that quite well. "I…..I can't move my body" Toya said as loud as he could, yet it came out in a small whisper. He heard footsteps from behind him, and before he knew it, he was flipped onto his back, Harribel staring down at him. "You're pathetic human…. This is just a warm-up exercise that all Espada do…." She said coldly, placing her foot onto his chest.

'What could Aizen want with this guy? He's completely pathetic in every way! He can barely even run 20- what was that silver light?' Harribel thought to herself. Her eyes left Toya's face, and starting to look around the room to see what the silver light was. She narrowed her eyes in annoyance and slowly drew Tiburon, taking her foot off of Toya's chest. Toya looked up at her in horror, was she about to kill him? Before he could even voice his thought, he watched as she raised her sword, just as another clashed against it.

His eyes traveled from the silver blade, towards the body that held them. The figure's face was completely hidden like its body in a white cloak, a bone-like tail protruding from underneath its cloak. "What is the meaning of this Akre?" Harribel shouted, pushing her blade harder against the figures and sending it soaring away from her. "Nothing 3rd, we just decided that you were too weak to be the third Espada!" A feminine voice shot back, making Harribel stare up at her.

"We? Just what are you planning to do?" Harribel said sharply, getting ready to charge at Akre, when instead she had to raise her blade yet again to block a crescent-shaped silver blade. "So, your in on it too Ark? I never would have expected this from you" Harribel said coldly, staring into the eyes of a dark haired male. From what Toya could see, his hair was long and mirrored that of a metallic red.

"I'm sorry , but we cannot ignore that you are a weak link in Lord Aizen's chain of command…. You must be destroyed" Ark said softly, quickly pulling his blade from against Harribel's and swinging it around in an aggressive arc towards Harribel, which she easily blocked with Tiburon. She forced him back and quickly jumped away to avoid the blade that had threatened to slice her down the middle.

Dust and cement flew up as it made contact with the ground, only for the one named Ark to charge through it at Harribel. Again their blades connected, this time dust flying in all directions. "You know you can't beat me Ark" Harribel said angrily, pushing him back yet again. She quickly realized that it was their plan for her to push him back, because no sooner had she pushed, Akre had rushed in and slashed at her from underneath him.

Akre managed to cut a little of Harribel's sleeve, before Harribel herself sonidoed away from the pair. "Hmm… I think its time we stopped playing around… I want to become third already!" Akre said coldly. Toya heard an audible sigh escape Ark's lips as he gripped his crescent shaped sword with his other hand. "Shine as bright as the moon, Luna!" He said softly, his blade starting to glow an eerie blue color. Before Toya knew it, his body was lifted from the ground and thrown into the pool.

When the dust cleared, Harribel growled at the other Arrancar. Where Ark used to stand, now stood a figure in a crescent shaped mask. His blade had expanded into the form of a guando, a wider version of his crescent blade on its end. "It's my turn now! Let's give them a beautiful death, Rose Crypt" Akre said smugly, thrusting her blade into the ground before her. The blade seemed to twist and turn on the ground, until it sunk into the ground all together.

Harribel cursed under her breath and quickly jumped from the ground, just as a large thorn shot up from the ground as though to pierce her. Akre laughed, her bone-like tail moving from side to side. When Harribel landed, she jumped away yet again as another thorn shot from the wall. She turned to look towards the duo, only to find that one of them as missing. She scanned the area quickly, finding him charging at her with his guando. He swung it down towards her, forcing her to block it with Tiburon.

The force of the blade's clash sending her towards the ground, just as she was about to land, her eyes widened in shock as one of the thorns shot out of the ground directly at her. Quickly using sonido, she managed to avoid the thorn, only to have to block the blade of Ark from the side. "Come now 3rd, you should know that sooner or later…You're going to fall prey to our attacks" Akre said coldly, placing her hand against the ground.

Harribel managed to force Ark away again, landing on the ceiling. When she looked towards Ark, she found that he had rejoined Akre's side. Akre had a smug smile plastered on her face, and a single red rose was in her hand. "Game over Harribel dear…" Akre said softly, dropping the rose. Harribel wondered what she meant by that, and then noticed that near her foot was another red rose.

"Fuck" was what Harribel said before the red rose exploded in a reddish haze. Harribel dashed out of the smoke, landing a few yards away from Akre and Ark. "Give up yet Tia? We can bat you like this all day… Then we can have your little human friend for lunch" Akre laughed, picking up a bouquet of red roses from the ground. Harribel looked beneath her, noticing the many red roses underneath her.

Harribel gripped the hilt of her sword, quickly losing sight of her options. "Hmph…. Guess Lord Aizen will forgive me for breaking this rule if I tell him the circumstances…." Harribel said softly, gripping Tiburon tightly. "I wouldn't try that Tia… I call this attack the devil's flowers…. If you blast spiritual pressure, they'll blow up…." Akre said sharply, smirking as she said this. Harribel shook her head, even if she did transform, she would be open for the flowers to self-destruct.

But if she did nothing, then they would blow up anyway. 'If I resurrect, then they won't be able to even scratch me…. But what would happen to- wait… WHERE THE HELL DID HE GO?' Harribel thought to herself. She looked around the room, trying to catch even a small glimpse of the boy that she had been training.

"Now…..DIE FORMER 3rd ESPADA! I will be the new thi-" was all Akre had time to say before she was brought to her knees, along with Ark from an enormous blast of reitsu. Harribel found herself straining to stay on her feet at the outburst of reitsu. She tried to localize where the reitsu was coming from, but the answer she kept coming up with was that it was inside of the room. 'But the only ones in here… Are Me and those two traitors….' Harribel thought, looking for a third person.

Akre and Ark had both turned around from the third Espada, looking around to find where that reitsu was coming from. "COME OUT COWARD!" Ark yelled, swinging his guando wildly, shooting of wave after wave of blue energy that seemed to cut into the walls and ground. In a matter of seconds, the reitsu had disappeared, making Ark think that he had eliminated what was causing the reitsu.

Akre smiled smugly and was about to turn back towards Harribel, when she noticed a soaking wet figure standing beside the pool. 'The Human boy…..Hmmm, he would make a nice snack' Akre thought to herself. "Ark… be a dear and get that boy, and if Harribel tries to get to him…. Kill him in front of her" Akre said softly, to which Ark nodded and sonidoed over to Toya.

"Come with me Human….Unless you want to die even faster" Ark said coldly, grabbing Toya's shoulder roughly. A groan was Ark's only answer, as Toya snatched his shoulder away from the man. Toya turned away from him and started to walk towards Harribel, completely ignoring Ark's growl of anger. In hopes of bringing the boy to his feet, Ark blasted his reitsu, knowing that it would most likely cripple a human.

Yet to his surprise, and everyone else's in the room, Toya did not fall to his knees, but he did stop walking. "So….You think blasting your pathetic excuse for reitsu will scare me?" Toya said coldly. Harribel looked on at the scene, wondering why Toya was still able to stand with all three of their combined reitsu in the area. Yet, when she scanned his face, she glimpsed at his eyes. Where there had usually been a chocolate brown, there was now a deep crimson red.

A smile stretched itself across Toya's lips as he caught Harribel staring at him. Ark was beyond pissed now, he sonidoed right behind the boy and swung his guando downwards, aiming to split the boy in two. The blade came straight down and sliced into nothing but the ground. The boy had disappeared, as if he vanished into thin air. Ark looked towards Akre, who just shrugged and shook her head.

"You're too slow Ark…. Is that mask making it hard to see?" Toya said darkly into Ark's ear. Ark's eyes widened in fear as he picked up his guando and swung it behind him quickly. Nothing, there was nothing behind him or even near him. He turned back around, and standing just a few feet in front of him was Toya, a smug smile on his face. "You…YOU SHALL NOT MAKE A MOCKERY OF ME HUMAN!" Ark yelled.

He pointed his guando at Toya, and smirked as red lines started to swirl and gather into a ball at its tip. "NOW DIE!" Ark yelled, just as the ball of red energy shot forward and became a beam of red. Toya did not even try to dodge, just as the red beam of light was about to hit him, he smiled a wide smile as it engulfed him. It exploded in a giant red hue, kicking up dust and concrete. Harribel cover her eyes, making sure that the dust did not get in them to impede her fight.

When it was over and the dust was settling, there was a giant smoke cloud where Toya used to stand. Ark let out a triumphant laugh, and turned back towards Harribel. "Well that takes care of your human" Ark said coldly, taking a few steps towards Akre and Harribel. Before he had even gotten more then five steps away, a roar of laughter echoed through the room. Ark stopped walking and turned back towards the smoke.

It had cleared, showing a giant circular crater. Except for a pillar of stone that seemed to have resisted the attack. And as the rest of the smoke cleared, it showed that Toya was standing atop that pillar, smile still upon his lips. "I hope that wasn't your best, cause if it was…. You are sooo fucked…." Toya said softly, cracking his knuckles and smiling all the while. Ark screamed in anger, charging at Toya with his guando held high.

He swung it sideways, hoping to slice the human in half. Just as the blade neared him, Toya ducked underneath it. Ark had left himself open, and Toya had definitely decided to jump at the chance. In an instant, he had grabbed Ark's arm and twisted it behind his back. Ark howled in pain as Toya continued to twist and twist his arm. "LET ME GO YOU DAMN HUMAN! I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO TOUCH ME!" Ark yelled, trying to rip away, but only succeeding in making the grip on his arm tighter.

Harribel watched on, trying to analyze just what was going on. She looked Toya on in the face as best she could from her distance, and saw something that scared even her. His face shined with such bloodlust, such raw anger and emotion. Then she heard it, the sickening sound of an arm being ripped off. And the smell of fresh blood, torrents of it cascading to the floor. Ark had never screamed so loud in pain before, and Toya's laugh seemed more sinister.

Ark sonidoed away just as his arm was ripped from his body, watching as Toya seemed to lick the blood from his bloodied arm. "ARGH!" Ark yelled, charging at Toya again in blind anger, swinging his weapon wildly, wanting to rip and destroy the human. Toya smirked and threw the arm to the side, before dashing at Ark. He avoided his blade, but instead of grabbing his arm, he grabbed and tore the blade away from the guando.

Ark only had a few seconds to realize what had happened and was going to happen before he even knew it. He was going to die, and it was by a human's hand. His mask reflected his last few seconds of life, watched as his own blade was used against him, and the twisted face of his killer. Toya smiled as the blade ripped through the top of the mask, and cut through the flesh and bones of the man.

As the two halves of Ark's body crashed onto the ground with a wet splashing sound from his own blood, Toya turned to smile at the horrorstruck Akre. He brought the blade he had used to kill Ark to his lips and slowly licked the blood from it. He could see how she trembled, how she feared him, how she sweated. Oh how he relished the feeling, but he relished the thought of her blood even more. He turned towards her and broke into a mad dash at her.

Akre quickly snapped from her daze, sending thorn after thorn towards the advancing boy. But none could hit him; he seemed to dance around them, mocking her and her powers. She growled and placed her hands on the ground, just as flower after flower sprouted in his path. Every one of them he passed exploded, yet he seemed to keep coming. They didn't faze him in the slightest, that's when the fear really started to sit in.

She took a step back, and then turned to run from her attacker. "I don' want to die! I won't die! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Akre screamed, reaching for the handle of the door and swinging it open. When she opened it, she found her Lord Aizen, Gin, and Tousen staring down at her. "Lord Aizen! You have to help! Th-the human just started to attack out of nowhere! You have to kill it! You ha-" Was all Akre could say, before she was pulled back into the room and thrown into a wall.

"Come on now! Just a few minutes ago, you were at the top of the food chain! But now… there is a new predator… And he likes to play with his food!" Toya yelled out, taking a few steps towards her. Knowing that her Lord Aizen would not let him kill her gave her a newfound confidence. She smirked and flicked him off before sending thorn after thorn at him again. Again Toya dodged them; advancing on her like he did the last time.

Yet, wanting to show off to her Lord Aizen, Akre decided to use her ace in the whole. With a small grunt of pain, she pulled her tail off. She slapped it against the ground, making Toya expect that more thorns were going to come out. Yet instead of thorns, vines shot out of the ground, entangling and wrapping themselves around Toya's limbs. She smirked to herself as Toya struggled against his binds.

She walked over towards him, running her finger across his face. "Oh, you gave me quite a scare… But then again your nothing are you?" Akre said softly, slapping Toya across the face, leaving a small cut across his cheek. "I guess even the mighty _predator_ can succumb to even a small rose" She said sharply, laughing darkly to herself. "Hmm… and here I came to return his sword to him…" Aizen said softly, holding up a sheath with a dragon insignia on its side. Akre laughed again, yet her laughter was short lived.

She could feel reitsu building up, and it was coming from behind her. She turned around, still seeing that the human was entangled in her trap. Yet, he was smiling even though he was still in her trap. She growled and stomped her foot on the ground. Toya smiled as a thorn shot up from the ground, ready to pierce him. Yet before it could even touch his skin, it disintegrated into ashes.

Akre stared up in horror as the binds around him did the same, as though being burned by some unseen force. Toya seemed to glide to the floor, letting out a horrific laugh. He was on her in seconds, punching grabbing, and kicking ever inch of her he could reach. In a few short moments, she was on the edge of consciousness, slumped up against the wall next to the door. She tried to stand up, but her legs would not yield the strength.

Toya approached her, reitsu still building more and more, making her body feel heavier and heavier. "What the hell are you?" Akre said as loudly as she could in her state. Toya simply smiled and raised his foot, aiming it directly at her face.

(1)"I'm your last memory" He said, a twisted smile appearing on his lips as he brought his foot down. The last thing Akre managed to yell out was "LORD AIZEN!" before his foot found its intended target. After the first kick, Toya had continued to stomp on her face. Blood flying and her limp body jerking with every single stomp. He did not stop, even though he knew that they were watching him. He took pleasure in the kill, the thrill of a successful hunt, and its bloody rewards.

When he finally did stop stomping her, her face was no longer recognizable. It looked as though it had been caved in, completely destroyed by Toya's foot. Toya smiled and let out an inhuman roar, before dropping to his knees and grabbed hold of the deceased head. He pulled it upwards so that it was eye level with him, before he crushed the skull together in his hands. The blood flying and soaking his fingers and cloths, just as he released the bloody remains of his opponent.

He turned towards Harribel, who seemed to be eyeing him cautiously, her hand still gripping her zanpaktou. She looked into his eyes, and saw them as they switched back from red to brown. ", why are you standing in the middle of wilting roses?" Toya asked, looking and taking in his surroundings. He saw the bloody halves of Ark and then the bloody mass of flesh that used to be Akre behind him. He tried to cover his eyes, but then noticed the blood that soaked them.

He quickly put two and two together. "D-D-Did I do th-this?" Toya asked staring from one body to the next. Harribel nodded much to his dismay. Aizen smiled to his generals, and quickly sonidoed towards Toya. When he reached the boy, Toya stared up into Aizen's face. "Wha-what have I done?" Toya asked, looking down at his bloody hands again. "You have become what I want you to be…"Aizen said softly, before nodding to Gin, who smiled and delivered a swift chop to the back of Toya's neck, knocking him unconscious.

"3rd, You have done far better than I have hoped for one day… take him back to your room and let him get some rest" Aizen said softly, before disappearing along with Gina and Tousen. Harribel sighed and sonidoed over towards Toya, picking him up and draping him across her shoulder. One sonido later, she was back in her room where she promptly dumped Toya on the couch and laid onto her bed. "This kid is just full of surprises" Harribel said softly to herself, before closing her eyes and trying to drift of into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

(1) That is something I came up with... I was tired of people saying worst nightmare and stuff like that.. so I decided to spice it up...

Kenpachi Ikari: Okay people... please leave some reviews... I would love some critic thinking, no matter how bad it is... just don't flame me... Remember... I am a pyromaniac and I will use your flames against you... so long people!


	8. Day 1 of her anger

Kenpachi:Okay... We uploaded... And from now on.. I promise to upload a hell of alot faster... I mean, thats my new year resolution!  
Toya: I thought it was that you weren't gonna hurt people anymore?  
Kenpachi: That was last year... Now Do it...  
Toya:*Swallows* We do not own any of the characters, they are owned by their respective companies... Except for the OOCs that are in it... I e me...

* * *

Running. Toya was running for dear life. Something was chasing him, even though he couldn't see it. It was chasing him, and watching from the darkness that was behind him. No matter how fast he ran, no matter how far he ran, it was always right behind him. Taunting him with its presence, daring him to turn and face it. But Toya would not, instead he continued to run, afraid to turn and fight.

He could hear it breathing, its icy breath reminding him of how death is suppose to feel. He felt his body starting to get colder and colder, as though it knew that it was approaching death. He pumped his legs harder, wanting to get more distant from the darkness. Then, he heard its laughter. A Dark, amused laugh that gripped at Toya's mind. As though it knew that running from it was futile, that it would in the end capture its prey.

Then he hears footsteps, slow taps against the ground apart from his own. They are getting closer and closer, regardless of how fast Toya is running. Logic seems to fail him, as the footsteps sound as if the person is walking. Toya trips, falling face down on to the stone floor, he looks back towards the darkness, slowly crawling away from it. He knows he should just get up and try to run, but his body acts on its own in a desperate attempt to get away from its pursuer.

He sees two dark crimson eyes staring out of the darkness, as the footsteps stop. Watching him, observing his movement and his every breath. He hears it sniff the air, as though sniffing his own fear. It closes its eyes, as though reveling in the scent, then it opens them just as quickly. A shine of pearly white teeth appears underneath the mouth, all of pointed, looking as sharp as a pair of dagger.

Toya continues to back away, watching and listening as it seems to get closer and its footsteps are heard again. For a second, the thing stops, staring eye to eye with Toya. For a second, Toya stares into those red orbs, and thinks he sees a look of sadness, pity, and regret. As though it is saddened that he is moving away from it, but it last only a second. The fierce and hungry eyes are staring back at him yet again, the laughter starting to echo off the walls and all around him.

Toya continues to back away from the eyes, until he feels the cold surface of a wall against his back. His hands touch it, as though trying to scale its surface and allow his body its escape. But its efforts are futile, the wall cannot be scaled. So Toya stares at the eyes, waiting for his end, waiting for it to reveal itself so that he an at least see what is about to devour him. So that he can curse it with his last breath, curse it to damnation.

The footsteps echo louder, and he sees the darkness start to pull together into one place. It starts to swirl around itself, and Toya feels as though the air itself is being pulled from his lungs. He watches in shock and horror as the darkness starts to take shape, and those eyes return to stare at him. The shadows seem to form a very familiar figure, one that makes Toya gasp in both shock and Horror.

He stands up against the wall, as he stares into the dark red eyes that seemed to be in the sockets of a clone of himself. The sharp teeth in sadistic smile, his tongue licking over them. "W-what the hell! What the hell are you?" Toya manages to blurt out, as the figure takes another step towards him, nearly face to face with him. "_I am…..The real you_" The figure says in a dark and sadistic voice, its eyes glowing darker.

Before Toya can even utter anything against it, it opens its mouth wide and Toya is once again enveloped in darkness. He wakes up screaming at the top of his lungs, sweat dripping down his forehead, and sitting up on the familiar couch. The 3rd Espada is already in front of him, sword drawn and pointed at his throat. Toya stares at the blade, and then towards its wielder's face. He stares at her, a look of pure rage and violence etched onto her features.

Harribel stares at Toya, watching as he looks from her blade to her and vice versa. It's only then that she notices what she is doing, something that had become a natural instinct. She quickly removes her sword from his throat, surprised that she had at least not cut into the soft tissue. The two of them stare at one another, one in fear and the other in curiosity. It's only then, that Toya sees what she is wearing, a very revealing blue laced bra and thong set.

He can feel the heat rushing to his face, and the feeling of his stomach tightening up. Harribel stared at him for a second, as his eyes scanned over her body, causing her to look down herself. She felt her face burn hot as she realized what she had on, in a flash she was no longer in his view. He heard the sound of a door slamming shut, and a slew of muffled curse words echoed in the room.

He blinked a few times in confusion, and then fully processed what had happened. His face heated up yet again, to the point that he could felt pretty lightheaded, and nearly collapsed back onto the couch. The only thing that stopped him was the sudden feel of cold against his back. He jumped up quickly from the couch, to stare at the foreign object. His eyes landed on a sheath of darkest black, sitting just under where he was laying.

He stared at it for a second, wondering just where it had came from and how he had fallen asleep on it. He took a few steps towards it, and picked it up, feeling the cool underside of sheath and found himself smiling at its feel. For some reason, he could feel some type of warmth coming from it, almost like that of how his father felt when he hugged him. "Wow…..haven't thought about him in years….." Toya said softly to himself, staring down at the sheath, a frown tugging at his lips.

"Dad….if this world is real…then…..maybe…..you're in Soul Society" Toya said softly, to nobody in particular. "Or maybe he became a hollow" Came a soft voice from behind him. He turned around quickly, and stared up into the cerulean eyes of Harribel. "So you found your sword…. Good… You're going to need it today" She said quickly, not even waiting for a reply as she grabbed hold of his arm and sonidoed to the training room.

She quickly pushed open the door, and lead Toya inside. "Now… Draw your sword" Harribel said softly, walking in front off Toya and turning to face him. Her saying that caught him slightly off guard, but he quickly pulled the sword from its sheath. He stared at her, a feeling of unease rising up inside of him. "Now…. Slash at me with all your might" She said coolly, eyes staring right into his. "W-w-What? Umm…No offense…. But… won't I cut you?" Toya said softly, shifting slightly when her stare hardened.

"You couldn't cut me if I gave you my sword… Now slash at me with all your might" She said more forcefully this time. Toya took a small step back, and steadied himself quickly, blade pointed at Harribel. "But I don't want to-" "Stop being such a child! Man up and try to cut me you pathetic excuse for a human!" Harribel yelled, taking a threatening step towards the boy. Toya shook his head and turned away from her, trying to clear his mind and collect his thoughts.

"You pathetic sack of crap… What could Aizen want with you? Hell, what could anyone want with such a mess of a person? I thought maybe I could teach you something from what I saw yesterday, guess I was wrong…. I wonder how the females of your world thought of you. Saw that you were useless, couldn't do anything for yourself, afraid of your own shadow probably. Hell, I can probably imagine how your friends felt…. You know, maybe your dad became a Hollow just to get away from his useless pathetic excuse for a-"

"Don't you dare talk about my father!" Toya found himself yelling, turning around quickly and slashing the sword downward with all his might. He expected to feel warm blood soak his cloths, to feel the sticky sensation on the hilt of his weapon. Expected it to just cut through with no difficulty, but instead it didn't even nick her. She just stared at him, a bored expression plastered on her face, the blade shaking against her shoulder.

"Like I said…. Useless" She said softly, grabbing the blade and pulling it towards her, with Toya still holding onto it. Then he felt the air being knocked out of him, and could have sworn that his rib had cracked, before he was slammed to the floor. He curled up instinctively, gripping both his head and his bruised ribs. Harribel kneeled next to Toya, making sure to sound as cold and harsh as she could.

"Does it hurt? Good…Then you know that this pain is real…. And it only gets worse from here on out if you defy me again….. Now stand up weakling!" She exercised her point by grabbing hold of the arm he was using to hold his stomach and pulling him to his feet forcefully. Toya held back a groan, staring at the third Espada with a new found loathing. She didn't even give him the pleasure of direct eye contact, she simply picked up his sword and thrusted it back into his arms.

"Since you can't even cut me….. I suppose you don't even know how to summon your own Spiritual pressure….. So we shall first work on the basics…" Harribel said softly, turning on her heel and disappearing from sight. Toya surveyed the room, looking for any trace of the woman, only to find her sitting in yet another high chair, close to the pool yet again. "I want you to swing your sword downward with as much force as you can, stopping it before it goes below your waist" Harribel shouted, watching as Toya nearly limped towards her area.

"I want you to do it until I say stop….. If you go for a break, that's 20 push-ups… And they add on each time" She said coldly, looking down at the boy who looked back up at her with such distaste. "Begin when you are ready…. In other words, now!" She said softly, watching as the boy lifted the sword and let it fall downward, stopping it just before it went below his waist. He raised the blade yet again, and repeated the process. Harribel watched with a cold stare, and after the boy had done it ten more times she finally spoke.

"You're not doing it right…." She said calmly, earning a glare from Toya. She jumped down from the chair and casually walked towards him. "When you slashed at me…. I read your movements, and knew how every part of you contorted to the slash…. But something is off, it's not the same" Harribel said softly, examining the boy. "I'm doing it the exact same way that you had me attack you, except your not standing in front of me…" Toya shot back, earning him a very powerful slam to the ground, almost piercing himself on his own weapon.

"I would watch your tongue if I was you boy…" She nearly shouted, pulling him up yet again by the back of his neck. "Now….. I want you to slash as though I was standing right in front of you" Harribel said quickly, eyes watching his movements as he pulled the sword up and slash downward yet again, never letting it fall below his waist. A small smirk formed under her mask, knowing that now he was actually trying.

She decided to return to her perch on the highchair. From her position, she watched as he slashed over and over and over again. His body moving in the exact same pattern each time he brought the sword down. A few hours passed like a couple of seconds, and before she knew it, Harribel was waking up from her sleep. She slowly wiped her eyes, and looked down at the boy she was training.

To her surprise, he was still doing the exercise, sweat drenching his cloths and pouring down his arms and face. That was to be expected, but what really surprised her was that he wasn't exactly alone. Standing next to him, a sleepy eyed Starrk was sitting down looking up at him. Harribel quickly jumped down from her high chair and approached Starrk. "What brings you here Starrk? I thought you would be asleep by now..." Harribel said softly, earning her a sigh from Starrk.

"I would have been…. If Lillynette would have stopped annoying me about wanting to come here for a swim" Starrk said grudgingly, waving his hand towards the pool. Harribel glanced to her side, to see his fraccion Lillynette playing around merrily in the pool. "Sometimes I wonder how she even got like that… Always so happy and cheerful, no Espada should be like that" Starrk said, lying down fully to stare at the ceiling.

"Can you really say that? I mean, look at you Starrk…. You're the number 1 espada, yet you're always asleep!" Harribel shot back, earning a groan from Starrk as he sat back up. "Well I didn't see you complaining while you were asleep up there Tia" Starrk shot back just as quickly, making Harribel take a step back and absentmindedly look back up towards the chair. A silence filled out over the two, the only sounds left behind Lillynette's splashing and Toya's swinging.

"Fine….Thats another argument that goes to you 1st… what's the score now?" Harribel suddenly said, breaking the silence. A smile spread across Starrk's lips as he looked Harribel square in the eyes. "That's 140 wins for me…. So you still lead by 3 wins…" He said softly. Harribel nodded and looked over at Toya. He had not made a single sound since they had started talking, and had managed to keep his eyes trained forward.

"Starrk, how long was I asleep?" Harribel asked, eyes still trained on Toya. "Ummm….I'd say a good three hours…. Give or take a few minutes" Starrk replied, following her eyes onto Toya. 'There is no way that he didn't stop a few times while I was asleep…..' Harribel thought. "Alright boy…..You can have a breather" Harribel said shortly, and Toya promptly stopped.

She watched as his muscles relaxed, and as his legs gave away from standing in the same spot. Toya quickly collapsed beside Starrk, who eyed the boy and smiled as he closed his eyes. "Harsh training don't you think Tia? Kid's been doing that since I got here two hours ago….." Starrk said quickly, opening his eye slightly to gauge Harribel's reactions. When she showed no reaction at all, Starrk let out a sigh.

'She really is the queen of ice….. Even sharks have some type of sympathy….I think" Starrk thought to himself as he eyed Harribel. "Its not harsh at all…..Lord Aizen gave him to me to train, and yet he can't even get through our most basic Arrancar training…. This truly is degrading to my position" Harribel said coldly, grabbing the boy abruptly and pulling him back to his feet. Toya groaned in protest at being moved from his peaceful rest, and eyed Harribel angrily.

"Starrk… You still owe me a few favors right?" Harribel said quickly, her eyes looking over Toya. Starrk got to his feet quickly and took a step back, he didn't like where this was going. "Maybe one or two…. But I am not helping you when Aizen finds out you killed this kid…." Starrk said quickly, looking as though he was ready to run out of the door. "I wasn't planning on killing him… But you saying that gave me a better idea then I was already thinking" Harribel said softly, taking a step back from Toya.

"Starrk…. I want you to teach him to withstand a blow" Harribel said smirking, eyes glinting slightly as she looked at Starrk. "W-what? Shouldn't you get someone like the sixth or even the 5th to do this? They take more blows then both of us combined!" Starrk retorted, waving his hands in front of him. Harribel growled at him, and he could feel the temperature around him drop a few degrees.

Even though he was stronger then her, he could still say that she was one scary woman. Toya was about to say something, when a very sharp pain in his stomach quickly shut him up. He doubled over in pain, his arms wrapping around himself to hold his stomach. "What the hell is wrong with him?" Harribel asked sharply, looking back over the boy. After a few seconds of silence, a very loud gurgling sound broke through.

"I'm not an expert on humans….. But I don't think they are supposed to do that…" Starrk said softly, prodding Toya with his foot. "So…hungry….need….food..." Toya managed to choke out, earning a stare of disbelief from both Harribel and Starrk. "You have got to be kidding me…" Harribel said sharply, massaging her temple with her hands.

"Well…. Maybe we should feed him… What do they eat anyway?" Starrk said softly, trying to think what in Hueco Mundo humans could eat. Harribel stared at Starrk as he thought, wondering herself what Humans could eat in Hueco Mundo. "Why don't you give him meat? Everyone loves meat!" came a very happy voice from behind them. They turned around slowly, to see a smiling and soaking wet Lillynette smiling up at them.

Harribel looked over at Starrk, who shrugged at the answer, then looked back at Lillynette. "Then could you bring something for him to eat? I need to get him back to his training" Harribel said softly, to which Lillynette nodded and disappeared. A few minutes later, she had reappeared holding a plate with a lid over it. "I saw people called 'chefs' do this when I played with Orihime-chan…. I think it makes it taste better" Lillynette said happily, walking past the two Espada, who look at each other and both shrugged.

"Hey T-chan! I got you something to eat!" Lillynette nearly yelled, making Toya spring up in excitement. "Food! Oh thank you Lilly! Thank you Thank you thank you thank you!" Toya yelled, grabbing the plate and placing it in front of him. He quickly clapped his hands together, said muttered quick thanks, and removed the lid. As though he was just poked with a knife, Toya jumped away from the platter.

He looked like he was scared, sick, and ready to fain all at the same time. "W-w-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?" Toya yelled out, backing away from the platter. Both Harribel and Starrk looked towards the plate, and noticed the body of a lizard looking Hollow. "What's wrong with this?" Harribel asked, picking the body up and biting into, effectively ripping the body in half.

What little blood it had left quickly exited its body, falling freely to the ground. Toya eyed her incredulously, looking from the half-gone body of the creature to Harribel. "What do you mean? You can't serve a person something like that!" Toya yelled, getting t his feet slowly. "Everyone here eats like this…. But not usually the ones like this... Too little spiritual pressure to absorb" Starrk said softly, eyeing Harribel as she decided to finish off the creature and ate the remaining half.

Small trickles of blood trailing down her cheek, or what of it Toya could see. "You know… now I'm not so hungry….." Toya said sarcastically. Harribel growled and quickly soniodoed to the boy, picking him up by his collar and getting face to face with him. "Are you hungry? Or can we continue with your training…. Cause if you collapse like that in battle, your dead…. If you collapse like that again in front of me, you'll wish that you were dead…" Harribel spat, earning a very scared nod from Toya.

"Well…..I'm….still…..hungry?" Toya said softly, choosing to avoid eye contact with Harribel. "Then tell me… what you humans eat… So that I can acquire it for you….Or better yet, make you hunt for it" Harribel said sharply, earning a small nod from Toya. "….I…want…..Pizza" Toya said slowly, trying to make sure that she heard every word, so that she would not eviscerate him. For a second, he though she would regardless of what he said. But in the course of seconds, her face changed from one of anger, to that of utter confusion.

"What…..in all of Hueco Mundo is pizza?" She said softly, prompting Toya to stare at her. "Oh dear Kami….."

* * *

Kenpachi:Okay... that wraps up tha chapter... so many writer blocked nights and deleted files for this chapter... i am ashamed..  
Toya: But that virus of yours was the reason we got so caught up...  
Kenpachi: Whose Idea was it to download from sit that even Mcafee didn't call safe?  
Toya:...Touche...


	9. Never Give upseriously

Kenpachi:Its Update Time people!  
Toya:About time lazy...  
Kenpachi:You...shut up.. disclaimer.. Go!  
Toya: We do not own any characters from Bleach, except the OC's I.E Toya, and the OC Akane is owned by Kai-Crazy, author of Grimmjow's Kitten... Go read it, its awesome

* * *

Toya sighed softly as he continued to swing his sword like Harribel had told him to. After finding food that was sufficient enough to keep him going (Thank Aizen and his giant china cupboard of Instant Ramen), he was finally able to get back to training. "Alright boy… You can stop now… Its time for something else" Harribel said sharply, watching as Toya brought his sword down one last time and put it clumsily back into its sheath.

He turned to face Harribel, staring directly into her face while avoiding eye contact. Harribel was about to give him another command when the doors to the training Arena opened with a very loud bam, as though kicked open. Harribel was quick to draw her Zanpaktou, ready to lunge and strike down whoever had entered. She was NOT going to have a repeat of what happened last time.

Yet, to her surprise the only thing she saw was a very pissed off looking Grimmjow. "Hey! What the hell are you still doing here third? Did you forget that you were supposed to meet me nearly two hours ago?" Grimmjow yelled, a frown gracing his face. Harribel eyed the 6th Espada, making a note of how sexy he was when he was angry. '_But then... where does he get off yelling at me? I'm the 3__rd__ Espada damnit, show some damn respect'_ Harribel thought to herself.

"I was more preoccupied fulfilling Lord Aizen's wishes, I lost track of time 6th" Harribel said softly, keeping her voice as calm as she could, before turning away from Grimmjow and back towards Toya. "Oh yeah, the Human…" Grimmjow said softly to himself, before a quick smirk graced his lips and he sonidoed between Harribel and Toya. "I got an idea! Remember that I said I would help you? Well, its time to cash in on that offer Tia" Grimmjow said excitedly, flashing Harribel one of his signature Fang-like smiles.

Harribel gave Grimmjow a confused look, while Toya gave him a resentful one. Before either of them could register what had happened, Grimmjow lifted his leg and delivered a crushing round house kick to Toya's ribs, sending him flying smack dab into the wall that was thirty feet away from them. "Grimmjow! If he dies, Aizen will have both our heads! It's not fair for a human to be fighting even the 6th Espada!" Harribel yelled, pushing Grimmjow out of her way.

She was about to sonido over to the boy, when Grimmjow wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back. "Calm down Tia! I'm not going to fight him…. I got someone else that will do that" Grimmjow cooed softly into Harribel's ear, before bringing his hand to his mouth and making a very loud and high-frequency whistling sound. In what was less then a second in Harribel's mind, she felt another signature of spiritual pressure near them.

"You called Grimmjow-sama?" Came a soft voice from behind her. Harribel turned around quickly, and sighed in content. She recognized the girl in front of her, as Grimmjow's only Fraccion. The girl had mint green hair, emerald eyes, tan skin and a taut body. Her Hollow hole was on her right shoulder, visible thanks to the form fitting vest that she wore along with the normal hakama pants with the black sash.

Her mask formed two cat ears atop her head, and she wore a smile that could melt icebergs. "Oh, hello Harribel-sama! I-I didn't know you were there!" The girl apologized, bowing quickly to the 3rd Espada. "Get Up Akane…. Harribel isn't one to get mad over something like that…." Grimmjow growled, staring down at his Fraccion. The girl 'Akane' straightened up and smiled at Grimmjow. "Is there anything that you need me to do Grimmjow-sama?" Akane asked softly, smiling up at her commanding Espada.

"Yes there is…. I need you to spar with that boy over there…." Grimmjow said softly, gesturing over his shoulder with his thumb towards Toya, who was now on his feet but rubbing his head. "A-are you sure Grimmjow-sama? He seems pretty weak….." Akane said softly, eyeing Toya up and down. "What have I told you Akane? If it's weak…" "It deserves to be destroyed" Akane finished up Grimmjow's sentence. "Good you remember… Now go and spar with him, and remember… Train until you drop!" Grimmjow said quickly.

Akane nodded and quickly sonidoed over to the now fully recovered Toya. Toya didn't know what had just happened. One second he was holding his head after being smashed into a wall, and the next he was damn near face to face with a strange neko-looking female. "U-u-m… Hi?" Toya said sheepishly, trying to get a word out of the girl. He held his hand out for her to shake, and she eyed it questioningly.

Before he knew it, he was grabbed by that same hand and lifted, no thrown into the air. He was about to start panicking when Akane appeared beside him and brought her fist down directly into his chest. That effectively knocked the wind out of him, and to make matters worse, it was propelling him downward into the floor, with her hand still there. His mind acted on reflex, and he grabbed her hand and twisted his body around it.

He let her go just as they hit the ground, him rolling to the side to get out of grabbing range of her, Akane pulling her fist from the cratered ground. Toya quickly got to his feet, just as Akane had gotten herself up from the ground and dusted off her fist. He took a few steps away from her, and heard a cling against the ground from him stepping on something. He looked down quickly, only to see the blade of his sword that he had dropped.

After hitting that wall, he was wondering where it had gotten to. He picked it up quickly and held it with both hands in front of him. Akane stared at him for a few seconds, before a smirk graced her lips. She was gone in a flash, leaving Toya to look around from her. He quickly took a look around the room and could not locate her, so where could she be. A thought jumped into Toya's head to look up, and he listened to that thought.

He looked up quickly, to see Akane's smirk and her fist coming down at an alarming rate. Toya barely had enough time to jump back from his current spot, before she crashed into the ground, creating yet another crater, this one deeper then the last. Toya stared in disbelief, wondering how he was even going to fight her. Before he could even think of a plan, Akane came bursting out of the cloud of smoke, slashing widely at Toya with her clawed hands.

Toya put the sword in front of him to try and block as many hits as he could. Yet, upon the first hit, he lost control of the sword and it was sent spiraling out of his hand and across the floor. Her next hit grazed across his chest, cutting the shirt he wore to ribbons and leaving three long cuts across his chest. Toya looked down from his cuts to Akane's face, which held a devious smirk as she licked the blood from her fingertips. Toya stared at her in abstract Horror and fear, taking a few steps even further away from her.

"Stop backing away… your only delaying the inevitable" Akane said softly, staring at Toya as though he was a piece of meat, and she was hungry. She took a few daunting steps towards Toya, before bursting straight for him. Toya acted on complete impulse and dropped to his knees yelling out "I give up!" Akane's fist stopped mere inches from Toya's face, a look of utter confusion on her face.

"W-what did you just say?" She asked, drawing her fist back and taking a step backwards. Toya touched his face, making sure that there was no missing features, and that it was still on. "I said… I give up! I'm not about to lose my head!" Toya said loudly, taking a step away from Akane. Akane turned to look at Grimmjow, who happened to be looking at Harribel with a smirk on his face.

"He said he gives up Tia…" Grimmjow said slyly. Toya looked over towards the Espada's, and noticed that Starrk was shaking his head and avoiding eye contact, Lillynette was staring back at Toya, a look of abstract horror on her face. Grimmjow was still smirking t Harribel, and Harribel herself was looking down at the ground with her eyes closed. "Say it… One more time Boy!" Grimmjow yelled, prompting Toya to once again repeat his surrender.

"I give up! I'm not strong enough to beat her! And I damn sure am not going to lose my head over it! I give up! I quit! I surrender, you win Akane congratulations!" Toya said in one breath, not noticing as Grimmjow's smile grew wider, and Akane moved out of the way. "That's what I thought you said kid…" Grimmjow laughed, taking a step away from Harribel. Toya stared at the people around him, bewildered by their actions towards his surrender.

He expected to be laughed at, which Grimmjow seemed to be doing, but not the silent stares and avoidance. "What? Is there something I missed?" Toya asked absentmindedly, trying to figure out everyone's emotions. Harribel lifted her head up, and opened her eyes to stare directly at Toya, and he noticed that they were completely devoid of any emotion that she usually held in them.

There wasn't even any anger or aggravation, just the eyes of an empty doll. Before Toya could ask again what had happened, Harribel had disappeared. He heard a swift click, and then felt the heat from her body behind him. That's when he heard the sound of the air being cut in half as a blade moved downward. Then he heard the sound of it finding its mark, and the sickening sound of it cutting through flesh and bone.

That's when he felt it, and realized what had just happened. He let out a near inhuman scream as he fell forwards and turned to face Harribel, loosing his footing and finding he on the ground in a puddle of something red and sticky. He looked down at where he had just been standing, and saw something that made him even sicker and caused him to scream again. Lying by Harribel's feet was Toya's severed arm, and leading away from it was the trail of blood that he was spewing.

He quickly brought his right hand up to the bleeding half, and applied pressure to it, trying to stop the bleeding. "W-what the hell was that for?" Toya yelled, trying his best to back away from Harribel, who had yet to even look down at the boy. Then he heard the soft and messy clicks of her footsteps as she walked through the puddles of blood, and towards him. He watched as she raised her sword, and he was powerless to try and escape it.

And he let out another inhuman scream as it cut through the air, and cut through the flesh and bone of his right leg. The blood from the missing limb spraying everywhere, even coating her legs and upper thighs in a cloud of red haze. Toya had lost the ability to create cognitive thoughts, as he lost more and more blood. Before he knew it, his vision was beginning to darken, and he heard her soft yet loud foot steps, edging even closer up his body. He felt the cold blade against the side of his head, and the rampant laughter of Grimmjow.

Then all as silent, as he passed into sweet unconsciousness.

* * *

Kenpachi:Okay... New years Resolution... 1. I must have a chapter of each of my stories down within 2 weeks time, and posted no later then a day after they are finished... That way, I can speed this up... Sound Good? I thought so..


	10. Recovery

Brown eyes opened slowly, and stared up at an unfamiliar ceiling. Vision slightly hazy, the eyes blinked a few times and tried to register the pearly white ceiling. He took a deep breath of relief, in knowing that he was not as dead as he thought he was. He takes in a deep breath, and smells the odor of the room. Just like that of a hospital, it reeks of cleaning chemicals and Alcohol.

Toya cracks his neck softly and tries to sit up with his left arm only to fall back down against the bed he was lying on. Completely confused as to what happened, he used his right arm to get up and look over towards his left, only to gawk at the stump of a limb that used to be his left arm. Quickly he gripped the sheets that covered him and noticed two things about himself.

One, he was nearly completely naked under the sheets, save for a pair of black boxers. And two, that his right leg was in nearly the same condition as his left arm was in. He let out a shriek of sadness and gripped his stump of a left arm with his right. Tears starting to form and spill down his face as he imagined what the future held for him in this type of condition.

Sure he would accept it one day, but for now all he could do is weep. Sobbing, he looked up from his chest and chose to examine the room that he was in. Different kinds of cutting tools, beakers, chemicals, and test tubes lined the tables around his bed. He tried to remember the last time he had ever seen a hospital look this way, with its utensils out for display like this.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a soft humming coming from behind him. Toya quickly ducked down against the bed and pulled the covers above him, closing his eyes in an attempt to fake sleeping. He heard the soft clicks of shoes against the ground and tried to slow his breathing down to mimic the effects of a sleeping person.

He heard the humming get louder and louder with each footfall against the marble floors, and then it stopped. "My my…. So you did survive little miss temper tantrum… Congratulations Toya" The voice said in a higher than normal pitched voice. Before he even knew it, the sheet was completely ripped off of him and he was face to face with a pink-haired man.

The main looked down at him over the rim of half-moon glasses, and smiled at him. The pink-haired man moved back and disappeared, quickly reappearing on the other side of Toya. "Hmmm… I honestly didn't think you would make it boy, guess humans are full of surprises after all" he said softly, nodding his head at Toya and walking towards the desk filled with chemicals.

Toya's curiosity got the better of him as he sat up and studied the weird color-haired man. From what he could tell from the man's bent over position, he was standing at a relative six feet tall. He didn't look that well-built, instead looking as though you could topple him over with a single breath.

Instead of the normal jacket Toya had come to see from Harribel, Grimmjow, and Starrk, this man wears a long shirt that covers his entire torso up to the top of his neck. But the one thing that kept drawing Toya's attention, was the pink hair. It looked so familiar to him, almost as if he had known it for years. Then, it hit him, His mind jogged and screamed the answer at him.

Before he could stop himself, the words left his mouth. "You're THE Szayel Aporro Granz… 8th Espada of Aizen's Army" Toya blurted out. Szayel stopped looking through his many concoctions and looked at the boy laying on the gurney. "So.. You have heard of me even in the human realm…. Most interesting….most….interesting" Szayel said, before busying himself with meddling with his chemicals again.

Toya stared on as the man picked up different chemicals and placed them down or threw them to smash against the wall. One of them actually melted a hole through the wall, to which Szayel just looked at it with a bored expression and mumbled something about it failing to actually explode. After what felt like hours of silence, Szayel stopped searching and held up a small vial of greenish liquid.

He stared at it for a few minutes before a grin broke out across his face and he turned to face Toya. His glasses seemed to reflect the light, because Toya only saw one of his eyes through his glasses, and it held a very sinister gleam.

"Now… as you may remember… you were in a battle just recently…. A battle which I was informed that you gave up in the middle of…" Szayel said sharply, the softness in his voice replaced with such venom that it made Toya's skin crawl. "One of the rules here in Los Noches… Is that you never give up in a fight… It's a matter of life and death, and you normally do not get a second chance to live…. If not for Aizen-sama.. And his interest in you, Harribel would have most likely finished the job" Szayel explained, walking around the table slowly, as though he was a teacher lecturing a student.

"You are lucky that Aizen-sama thinks you have been punished enough with the removal of your limbs at the hands of your teacher, and the grueling healing process" Szayel said, his voice carrying the softness once more. Toya absentmindly rubbed his stump of a left arm with his right hand, and looked down at his right leg. Then his mind picked up what Szayel had truly said, the grueling healing process.

"So.. Does that mean that I'm getting my arm and leg back?" Toya said softly, hope rising in him of his future looking brighter. That was dashed out completely when Szayel stopped walking and turned his eyes back on Toya, a sinister grin spread across his face. "Oh yes… you will be getting your limbs back…. Very much so" Szayel said softly, producing a syringe from out of his shirt pocket and extracting some of the green liquid into it.

Toya eyed the liquid cautiously, afraid of what it might do to him. "Now… lie back, before you strain yourself even further.. It's just a small shot" Szayel said, choosing his words carefully to lull the boy into a false sense of security. He pushed softly against the boy's chest, goading him to lay back. When Toya was completely laid back, and seemed to relax, Szayel's hand jumped to the underside of the bed and pressed a small blue button.

In an instant, metal braces clamped down on Toya's arm, leg, and neck. Effectively restraining him to the bed, and causing him to start to freak out and pull at his bindings. "Tis no use to try, these bonds were made to even hold that beast of a man Yami…. And it's for your own good child" Szayel said softly, placing the syringe against Toya's neck.

Toya would have tried to turn his head if he could, but the braces kept him in place as the needle broke through the skin and deposited the greenish liquid into his bloodstream. When the syringe was empty, Szayel smiled and stepped away from the boy, pulling up a chair and calmly sitting in it, folding his right leg over his left.

Almost as though he was critiquing a lesson, or observing a phenomenon. Toya's body at first felt normal, and then in a flash he felt his body as though it was on fire. Pain beyond pain started to course throughout his body, lighting his senses on fire, and it all seemed to be concentrating in two direct spots, his stump of a left arm and right leg.

Then the pain seemed to multiply ten-fold not even a second later as Toya let out a scream that seemed to echo in the room. He dared a glance over to his left arm, only to find the wound forcing itself open. Then he saw the white of the bone, as it started to twist and grow. Before he knew it, and through his screams, the bone had already extended as far as his other arm, and was now morphing the tip to that of his palm and fingers.

The skin seemed to stretch itself (Which earned Szayel another scream from Toya) across the new bone. The veins were following suit, weeding their way in and around the bone while the skin covered them underneath. The pain increased, and Toya could no longer take it. He collapsed in a cold sweat and Szayel stood from his chair.

The bone was now completely covered by deathly pale skin, which seemed to grow darker and darker until the skin completely matched what it had grown from. Szayel looked down at the leg and noticed that it too was completing its process of healing. "Hmmm.. He lasted 7.6 seconds longer then I thought he would… interesting indeed" Szayel said softly, tapping his chin and then writing on the paper once again.

It was a few hours before Toya had regained consciousness, and it was with baited breath that he found himself free of the restraints. His vision blurry once more, he tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He stopped when they had touched his face, and he opened his eyes to stare in shock at both his hands. He grabbed his left with his right and started to inspect it, to see if it was really apart of him.

He looked down at his leg and was completely overjoyed to learn that it too was in place. The pain had been worth it, seeing as he now had both of his limbs once again. "Hmmm… you seem to be awake finally" Came Szayel's cool voice. Toya smiled and nodded vigorously. "More than that… I'm damn ecstatic right now! But, let's never inject that green stuff into me again" Toya said happily, removing the sheets from around his waist and gently standing on his feet.

He did a few jumps to make sure that the limb wouldn't just fall from under him, and resisted the urge to squeal like a school girl. "Now …. We have business to discuss before you can leave my lab" Szayel said softly, turning his back on Toya and picking up the boy's articles of clothing. When Toya nodded and reached for his blood stained cloths, Szayel jerked them from his grasp and ceroed them to a crisp.

Toya stood horrified, knowing now that he had absolutely nothing left to wear except his boxers. "No need to be so hasty Sakuya… That was the matter I was about to address…. You seem to have no clothing" Szayel said in mock pity. When Toya was about to voice his concern, Szayel held up a finger to his lips and smiled devilishly.

"Do not worry…. Seeing as you are still alive and apart of Aizen-sama's glorious army… Some of our lower Arrancar who have apparently seen things from the human world… Have made you an outfit to wear around here" Szayel said softly. He removed his finger from Toya's mouth and grabbed his hand, pulling him forcefully into the next room.

"Now , everyone in Aizen-sama's army wears white, mostly because of its contrast to the Shinigami though Aizen-sama won't admit it. But, I managed to put in a word with him, mostly because you are not part of the army _yet_." Szayel explained, throwing Toya down onto the white colored bed and trudging off towards his closet.

Toya took this moment to look around, and noticed that it was not that much different from the lab. It was completely white, smelled of chemicals, and bookshelves lined the walls. The only different was that on the ceiling was a rather large mirror that overlooked the bed. "Found it…. I swear they should have put more effort into it, but it will have to do" Szayel said dryly, wheeling around and approaching the still browsing Toya.

When Toya did look back around, he was damn amazed at what he saw. Szayel had laid out his 'outfit' onto the bed. A White jacket lies in front of him, outlined in red along the edges. No collar lined the top of the jacket, but that's not what caught his eye. What caught his eye was the snake looking pattern, outlined in black, which seemed to slither its way up from the bottom of the jacket and ended just before the collar disappeared.

Next to the jacket was a black sheath that bore a dragon insignia. Szayel rushed him into the bathroom, and demanded that he get dressed quickly. The jacket, Toya noticed, not only covered his top half but apparently acted like a jumpsuit. He noticed that the snake pattern started from his left foot and stretched up to the collar. When he stepped out of the bathroom, Szayel stood and smiled at him.

"Now you actually look like you belong here… Except of course for you missing a hollow hole and your low reitsu" Szayel joked, to which Toya nervously smiled. A creepy grin spread across Szayel's face and he took a step towards Toya. "Buuuuuut…. I can fix both those problems at once" He said softly. Toya dared not asked, and thanked the heavens when Szayel's door busted open to reveal a rather annoyed looking Harribel.

"I see that he's alive and doing well…. Why did you not inform me Szayel?" Harribel asked softly, even though her words were lined with poison. Toya mentally backed away, because his body wouldn't listen to him out of fear. But Szayel seemed to laugh it off at the 3rd Espada and curtly nodded at her in acknowledgment.

"Yes yes, He has made a full recovery… But you know it's more polite to knock on the door when you wish to enter 3rd" Szayel stated lazily, as though he had repeated this many times already. Harribel blatantly disregarded his words and turned her eyes on her charge. "And how are you feeling boy?" Harribel asked, eyeing him up and down and taking in the fact that he now had his limbs back.

"I…I feel normal Ms. Harribel, no lasting damage…except to my psyche" Toya replied, still trying to will his body to actually move. She gave a curt nod and turned back towards Szayel, who was staring at something over her shoulder. "Good day to you too Sexta… To what do I owe the pleasure of this many visitors in one day….. I wish you had warned me, I would have cleaned up a bit more" Szayel said sarcastically, earning a sneer from Grimmjow.

"Not like I want to be here ya Pink haired freak" Grimmjow shot back, giving off that savage grin he usually gave in battle. Szayel shook his head and ran a hand through his hair absentmindedly. "Oh please do come up with some better insults… I tire of hearing the same thing repeated over and over again Sexta…" Szayel responded. Grimmjow gave a groan of annoyance but said no more.

Harribel pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. "Children I swear… Now Szayel… will he be able to train again?" Harribel asked, glancing over at the boy in question. "He should be able to… But I recommend that he not spar with anyone as strong as Grimmjow's little minion… His spiritual pressure is still quite low compared to that" Szayel stated, turning away from the group and giving Toya a tap on the shoulder.

"Now you be good mister… I don't want to see you down here again for giving up… Or next time I'll give you something even worse then what I gave you this time" Szayel said darkly, his glasses glinting dangerously. Toya nodded vigorously and his eyes drifted over towards Harribel's cerulean orbs. "Good... Now that it's settled… What say you guys…? Get the hell out of my room!" Szayel snapped suddenly, making Toya flinch and take a few steps closer to the door.

Harribel nodded at Szayel and grabbed ahold of Toya's shoulder. She felt the way he tensed up at her touch, and tried to remain indifferent even though she wanted to smirk. 'So he's even more afraid… Good, that should make things even easier for me' She thought to herself. They were gone from Szayel's room in a flash, leaving Grimmjow behind with the smiling Scientist.

Toya felt as though this sonido actually felt longer than the previous ones that he had experienced with Harribel, and his suspensions were confirmed when they had stopped moving. Instead of the bluish door he had come to expect of Harribel's room, they stood in front of an elegant white door. Harribel pushed it open and then pushed Toya inside of it.

"This is your new room, cause you're not sleeping in mine anymore" Harribel said calmly, taking a step inside after him. Toya looked around the room, which really contained little to nothing at all. There was a plain white, king-size oval bed; a small closet located next to what he thinks is the bathroom door. There wasn't even a single window in this room, oh there were going to be some changes.

"Err...Is this actually my room Ms. Harribel?" Toya asked, looking back at Harribel for an answer. When she nodded, a knot formed in his stomach at how pathetically plain the place was. "It should provide you with adequate space to function properly… "She said softly, eyes quickly scanning the room. "Well… I guess… but….Please excuse me speaking out of term… but this room is utterly bland" Toya stated, taking a step away from Harribel for good measure.

Again Harribel nodded, this time taking a few steps and sitting on the bed, continuing to survey the room. 'What could she possibly be looking at, only 3 damn things in here after all' Toya thought to himself as he watched Harribel. "Hmmm... then you would have to ask Aizen-sama for something to decorate it with…. But I warn you now, there is not a lot of materials to work with in Hueco Mundo" Harribel said slowly, as though speaking to a child.

Toya nodded and sat down onto the bed and then laid back on it. It felt good to be in a bed, well one that didn't have any foreign objects threatening to poke him. For the first time since he had been in Hueco Mundo, around all of these crazy strong and very violent people, Toya finally had time to actually take a step back and think over what was happening.

This was a fan boy's dream that he was living, well not exactly a dream come true. If any fan boy had thought of being nearly killed not once but twice, that alone was enough to get that person checked out. On top of that, being forced to join Aizen's army, and then being rigorously trained by one of his top fighters. Then being beaten by a cat-girl and having his limbs cut off by said trainer. 'Yeah, that's totally a fan boy's dream come true' Toya thought sarcastically.

"Well then again, you did manage to live through all three of those incidents" A deep voice said softly. Toya quickly sat up in his bed, and looked around for the source of the voice. There wasn't much to look around, but he still saw nothing that should be able to talk. "What? Oh right, you can't even sense pressure, so of course you shouldn't be able to accurately see me" The voice said softly, laughing loudly.

Toya heard a few footsteps coming from the door and his eyes quickly snapped to it. The footsteps grew louder and louder. Then before his very eyes, the light in front of him started to twist and become deformed. First a single white and black shoe became visible as the light around it seemed to vanish. Then another appeared next to it, followed by long sparkling clean white pants.

"Is that better?" the voice asked again, to which Toya blinked and looked at the visible parts of the mystery person. "Umm…. Sort of… I can only see the lower half of you…. Nice pants though" Toya said slowly, which earned him a small slew of curses from the semi invisible person. As though it materialized out of thin air, a black jacket floated over the white pants, quickly followed by a brown Torso filling it out and two muscular tan arms.

Then the head slowly appeared, fazing in from the neck up. Toya gasped in shock when the face appeared, mirroring his own features, except for two distinct red strips on both of this person's cheeks and his long mane of black hair. "I swear, if only my top half is visible now, I will have to slap some reitsu into you" The figure said softly, eyeing Toya up and down for a response.

Brown eyes once again stared into crimson red ones, as though looking into the other's soul. "I…..I remember you….. You were there when I first came here! Duo! That was your name!" Toya said quickly, pointing an accusing finger at his copy. "Bingo… Maybe you're not as dumb as I thought you were…. Scratch that… you probably still are! But at least you didn't forget about little old me" Duo chuckled softly, taking a seat on the bed and lying down across it.

Toya eyed Duo cautiously, remembering those same eyes from the dream of him being eaten. "So kid, having a tough time adjusting to life here?" Duo asked casually, as though he had known Toya for years. "Not really….. It's a damn nightmare being here… I've nearly died three times already!" Toya nearly yelled, pulling his knees to his chest and putting his back against the bed post.

"I don't know what the hell I'm doing here…. I don't even know how I got here….."Toya whispered to himself more then to Duo. He felt the weight of the bed shift but continued on. "Maybe the universe just loves to screw with me….. First my brothers get killed in an accident… then my own mother looks at me like I'm a monster for just surviving….." Toya said softly, feeling the tears start to well up in his eyes at remembering these things.

He could feel Duo's eyes on him, but something about that feeling felt relaxing to him. "But Dad…Dad was always the shining light in my life….. He would always try and tell me everything would be alright, even when we knew it wouldn't….. He was such a great man, and an even better father and he ev-…."Toya trailed off, feeling the tears slowly roll down his cheeks.

"Your father was a great man….. He would be proud of you for just sticking in this long" Duo said softly, a bit of pity in his voice. Toya channeled all of his sadness into anger and turned it on Duo.

"What would you know? You don't know me and you damn sure don't know my dad! How would you feel if you held your father, the man you wanted to be like when you grew up, in your arms as he died! And then watched as your mother smiled and called him worthless for caring for a monster and walked out with the murderer! He died because he was protecting me! If I hadn't been there…. If I hadn't…..lived….. Then he would still be here!" Toya yelled at the top of his lungs, his words echoing off of the walls.

His face wet with tears, and his face red from crying and screaming. Yet instead of lashing out, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and pull him close. The warmth was relaxing, and that sense of familiarity enveloped Toya once again. He couldn't hold it any more, he sobbed uncontrollably into the chest of the man in front of him, letting the tears roll and fall where they may.

Duo smiled down at the boy clutching onto him and gently rubbed the boy's back. 'You haven't cried since then…. It's about damn time you got it out kid' Duo thought to himself. Before he knew it, Toya had fallen asleep in his arms and he gently laid him down and pulled the covers over his form.

"No bad dreams this time kid….." Duo said softly, wiping a stray tear from Toya's face and then pushing a small picture underneath his pillow before disappearing as though he was never there. "After all, you need your strength for the events to come" Came Duo's voice, as though it was carried by the wind.


	11. Strange

Weeks passed by quickly during Toya's time in Hueco Mundo. He steadily became more and more accustomed to Harribel's teachings, and soon began to increase his spiritual pressure. Aizen had silently been watching the boy train, a devilish smile gracing his lips. The business with the Shinigami had been going rather smoothly, their truce was being upheld and there had been nothing but a few hostilities between them.

Yet, this was to be expected from the more hardened of their forces. So much was it expected, that Head Captain Yamamaoto and himself had come to an agreement to actually host any disputes in Soul Society's arena. A normal no holds barred fight, not to the death of course. It was mostly used to solve disputes between others.

Aizen was bought out of his musing by a trio of rather annoying voices that he distinctly remembered. He turned slowly to the noises and noticed three arrancar standing there, watching him eagerly. Oh what had he done to deserve this? The closest one to him was the first to speak. An Arrancar with a lion-like mane of bone-white hair surrounding his head smiled at Aizen.

"Lord Aizen, we would like an audience with you" He said softly, keep his eyes angled towards the ground. Aizen resisted the urge to grab the bridge of his nose as he stared at the other two Arrancar. A Blue haired Girl, whose hollow mask clung to the side of her jaw almost like Grimmjow's, but instead of a bone jaw, it was completely sealed.. 'Mental note.. Tease Grimmjow about this later' Aizen thought to himself. The Green haired Arrancar smiled up at Aizen, his eyes bulging nearly out of their sockets through his Hollow mask that acted as a sort of visor.

"Granted…. What is it that you want?" Aizen said unenthusiastically, wanting to end this as fast as possible. "Well you see your Grace… You have yet to send us on any type of mission since our creation… and we wished to prove ourselves to you" The blue haired one said softly. "Yes! Exactly what she said Master Aizen… we just want to prove ourselves to you" The Green-haired one proclaimed, inching a bit closer to Aizen. Aizen took a subtle step back from the boy, eyeing him wearily. "Errr…right…..So you three want a mission?" Aizen said softly, eyeing the three of them.

They all nodded at the same time and seemed to radiate with happiness at the thought. A small smile graced Aizen's lips, a very evil thought creeping into his mind. "Alright…. I have a mission just for you three…"He began, before he was cut off by the three Arrancar screaming happily and hugging each other. "Quiet! Now, the mission that I have for the three of you is very important" Aizen said softly, the three Arrancar smiling at him. "I need you three to go to the dungeons…. At the end of the corridor there is a sealed door…. I want you to open that door and feed my pet that is inside" Aizen said slowly, to which the three Arrancar blinked in confusion.

"err… you want us... to feed your pet?" The green-haired one said softly. Aizen nodded to the three of them and they bowed in response. The three of them were gone in a flash, already running at top speed into the dungeons and stopping in front of the sealed door. They looked at each other and quickly opened the door and strode inside.

"So….Makato... how does it feel to be useful for Master Aizen?" The green haired boy said softly, the lion-mane Arrancar turned around to smile at him. "It feels wonderful! Even though it's something as lowly as feeding his pet, it still gets us closer and closer to our goal!" Makato said happily, adding a small skip to his step. As they ventured further into the cavern behind the sealed door, Makato created a small orange Cero in his hand to use as a light.

"Hey Makato… now that I think about it… just how was our plan supposed to work?" The blue haired female said suddenly. Makato stopped walking and turned around to the both of them with an evil smile. "Well... We are going to get recognized by Aizen-sama… It may be slow but we shall creep up in strength... and soon Lord Aizen-sama will grant us even more power! And With that power we shall crush his weakling Espada, and take our rightful place among the top three!" Makato said triumphantly. The other two smiled and started to laugh evilly. The blue-haired girl nearly jumped on the spot and then had a thought.

"Wait… what about that delectable little pet that Harribel has?" She said softly, pulling out a small picture of Toya. "Well… I guess we could each share him… Cut him into three delicious pieces and feast on him" Makato smirked evilly, earning a squeal of happiness from the blue-haired girl. "You've been really quiet Quan…. What do you think of the plan?" Makato asked, turning to the green-haired boy. He lifted the light of his cero to the green-haired boy, and noticed that he did not even glance at him.

"Hello! Quan! Merrill to Quan!" The girl Arrancar said softly. The green-haired boy looked up at Merrill, mouth still firmly shut yet his eyes seemed to be bulging out more than normal. Merrill was about to poke him, when he opened his mouth and whispered "It….hurts". Merrill and Makato stared In shock at Quan as blood slowly dripped from the corner of his mouth. He looked downward, and Makato followed his gaze with their makeshift light.

Quan's cloths were stained with his own blood. A hand was sticking out of his stomach, and they quickly faced each other again. Before they knew it, Quan was quickly pulled away from them and into the shadows. A thick mist of blood sprayed from the darkness, coating both Makato and Merrill in blood. A sickening thud sounded from its direction, and something slowly rolled from the dark to their feet. Merrill and Makato both looked down, and stared horrified at the sight of Quan's decapitated head that looked as though it was gasping for breath.

Merrill was the first to react, shrieking like a banshee before quickly shooting off cero after cero in the direction that Quan's head rolled from. Makato quickly followed suit, blasting off his own orange cero after her blue one. Explosion after explosion rocked the small cavern that they were in, black dust smoked from the direction of their target.

They stopped firing and stared back into the darkness. Gasping for breath, from the magnitude of their cero usage, they looked at each other. "Okay…. Whatever it was… there is no way it could survive that many" Makato said softly, smiling at Merrill who returned the smile. Merrill knelt down and picked up Quan's head, and gently closed its eyes. "Poor Quan….Never saw it coming….But... That means more space at the top for us" Makato said evilly, taking Quan's head and kicking it into the darkness.

Merrill growled at him and delivered a quick slap across the face. "You are such an inconsiderate asshole!" She yelled at Makato, who smirked and slapped her back, causing her to fall backwards. "Oh what will I tell Lord Aizen…? Two of his precious Arrancar ripped each other apart and I was the only one to survive" Makato said evilly, slowly approaching Merrill and raising his hand.

"What the hell Makato! You damn traitor!" Merrill spat at him, which earned her a sinister chuckle from him. "Oh come now... you know that you are weaker than I am… did you really think I would allow weaklings like you two to actually follow me to power?" Makato laughed, stomping down on Merrill's leg to prevent her from moving away, as he grabbed her head and forced her to look into his palm.

"Now… Why don't you be a good girl... and welcome oblivion weakling!" Makato yelled, preparing to fire his Cero into her face. But when he moved to do it, he noticed her staring past him. He snarled and gripped her neck harder, "What? So afraid that you won't even look me in the face!" Makato spat, moving his arm even closer. Merrill looked up at Makato, just as he smirked even wider down at her.

The next thing she knew, blood sprayed from Makato's open mouth as a clawed hand shot out of it and gripped her shirt. Makato's eyes were rolling into the back of his head as the hand pulled Merrill closer to Makato, and held her chest against his bleeding head. She could just make out a pair of purple eyes shining out of the darkness. Merrill started to raise her hand towards them, but another hand grabbed her's and quickly slammed it back to the ground.

The hand that was protruding out of Makato's mouth quickly retracted itself, pulling Makato's head clean off his body, and tossing it to the side. His head was quickly followed by his body as the hand pulled it away and threw it aside. Merrill dared not move, as she heard the sound of sniffing and a low growl. The purple eyes seemed to turn into slits and move closer to her.

"P-p-p-please…don't kill me" Merrill pleaded, which gave the creature pause as it stared at her and contemplated what she said. "P-p-p-pleeeaaase….do….don't…k….kiiiil...ll...M….mmmmeehh" A small voice squeaked out. Merrill stared on as the purple eyes moved closer. It grabbed at her hand, and raised it slightly. "l…l…light?" It said questioningly, looking from her hand then back to Merrill's face.

Merrill locked from her hand to the purple eyes, and then used a small cero to light her hand up. What she saw surprised her more then she thought it would. She expect a giant hollow-like creature to be staring down at her, teeth bared and ready to rip her apart. But instead, she was looking into the purple eyes of a feminine looking Arrancar.

Merrill could not find where her hollow bone was at all; in fact this Arrancar looked strangely more human than anything. Missing even a visible hollow hole like a regular Arrancar would have. A small smile crept across the strange hollow's face as it looked at the light in Merrill's hand. It reached out to touch it, and quickly pulled back her hand as it singed her slightly. She growled at the light and bared her very sharp teeth at it.

Merrill saw this and panicked, quickly relinquishing the small light so that it went dark again. "S-s-s-sorry! I-I-I didn't mean to hurt you" Merrill said quickly, raising her hands in front of her face to protect herself. But instead of being ripped to shred as she had thought she would, a purplish light had filled the darkness around them, and the smiling face of the Arrancar was staring at her.

"Light! Light! Light! Light!" It screamed, staring at the overly large ball of energy in its hand. It amazed Merrill how much reitsu was emitting from the Arrancar's makeshift light. Usually if that much energy was expended, then it would have gone off on its own. But here it was, standing with a cero that was as large as her head, and just smiling and staring at it. Merrill stood to her feet and dusted herself off, never taking her eyes off the happy Arrancar.

But it sensed movement, and quickly turned around to face her, eyes taking on slits like that of a cat eyeing down its prey. That look struck fear into Merrill, and she dared not even blink at it. The cero ball in its hand quickly dissipated, and it crouched low as though it was ready to pounce. "E-E-e-easy…I'm not going to attack you….I…I…I…was just standing up…." Merrill said quickly, once again raising her hands.

The Arrancar eyed her through the darkness, and then past her to the light outside. In a flash, it bowled Merrill over and disappeared into the light. Merrill blinked a couple of times and turned around to stare out into the opened doorway. To which she then raced out of to search and find her lord Aizen to tell him of what transpired. On the other side of their base,

Toya was finally enjoying a well-deserved rest in his eyes. Too bad, that Harribel thought he was always lacking in something. Whether it was his small amount of reitsu, or it was his posture when using his weapon. From his point of view, she was never happy with what he could do. 'A beginner Arrancar could do it better' is one of her favorite sayings to him. Luckily for him, Lillynette had taken a keen liking to him and always complimented him behind Harribel's back.

That made it bearable for Toya, even if it was just a bit. But she had allowed for him to take a ten minute break before they continued, something that he was rarely allowed under her guidance. Ever since their first training session, Harribel had been getting worse and worse. Her Methods of training were even getting more extreme then he thought possible.

Their latest training session involved sensing where your opponent would strike from next; Toya had his sword, while Harribel used just her hands. He was now sporting a few new bruises and sore spots while she had walked away completely unscathed, which was to be expected even if he had hit her. He had managed to block her once, and that was the only reason she had allowed this time to rest.

He perked up quickly as he heard a faint growling sound. His first instinct was to rub his stomach, to see if he was hungry again. When he heard the growl again, but no movement from his stomach, he knew that it wasn't him. He gripped the hilt of his blade cautiously, looking around the colossal sized gym, trying to find even a hint of someone else being there.

When he found nobody, he lowered his weapon until the tip touched the ground, his hand still gripping the hilt tightly. He heard the growl again, this time a lot closer than the last. Small footsteps could be heard, as though someone was just tapping the ground and nothing else. The tapping got louder and louder, until it sounded as though whoever it was, they were within feet of Toya.

Yet, he was still standing there alone, waiting on Harribel to come back quickly. Then he heard the soft clicking of the door, and averted his gaze towards it. Sword now raised to defend himself as best he could; he steadily and slowly approached the door. When he reached it, he grabbed the door handle cautiously, and eased the door open. He poked his head out slowly, and took a quick look around. When he saw that the hall was empty, he breathed a sigh of relief and closed the door. He smiled to himself, knowing that now there was nothing to be afraid of.

He turned around only to come face to face with a pair of purple eyes. He didn't know whether it was seconds, minutes, or even hours that they stared at each other. She seemed to be analyzing him, just as he was doing the same to her. In truth, he thought she was a human from the way she looked. Maybe a prisoner of war if one could tell from just her clothing, which were tattered and loosely clinging to her womanly curves. Her breast threatened to spill out from under her tattered and holey shirt, but she seemed completely oblivious.

More focused on Toya himself, then she was on how she looked. "Umm…. Hi?" Toya said softly, earning him a stare of contemplation. She opened her mouth slowly, breathing in and out for a few seconds before managing to slightly squeeze out a small and stuttered hi. Toya didn't want to continue to stare at her, so he turned away with a slightly visible blush on his cheeks.

"Well…. I'm Toya!" he said softly, looking around the room for something to focus on other than the strange woman behind him. Seconds turned into minutes with a response from this strange female, causing Toya to chance a glance at her. She was still staring at him, a look that seemed as if she was studying him. This made Toya feel quite small, even causing him to inch away from her a bit. He was about to repeat his statement, when the girl smiled and raised her hand. With a little effort, she erected a cero-ball the size of Toya's head, looking from it to him. "Light!" She chirped, smiling at the ball and then at Toya.

The reitsu emitting off of that 'ball' was causing Toya to feel slightly dizzy, as he was not completely used to that much being pushed out this close to him. Hell, Harribel's spiritual pressure alone nearly overwhelmed him every single day they practiced, only reason he could stand was sheer force of will. The girl took a step towards Toya, leaning the light closer and closer to his face, to which Toya responded by taking a step away from it.

Before long, the girl was practically chasing Toya around the room, screaming "Light" at the top of her lungs, as Toya tried to avoid touching the cero that would incinerate him. In a matter of minutes, she had cornered Toya as he had tried to escape through the doors to the hall, but didn't get them opened in time. She veered closer and closer, Toya scrunched up as much as he could away from it and looked as if he was trying to meld into the door.

"Light!" She yelled again, and was about to touch the cowering Toya with her light, when a cold voice sounded out. "Okay Human…. Break is over, now let's see if you can…..Who the hell are you?" Harribel asked impatiently, eyeing Toya and the girl. Her hand already on the hilt of her Zanpaktou, ready to unsheathe it in a moment's notice. Purple eyes met Cobalt blue, one looking on with confusion and the other with annoyance.

"You have three seconds to get away from him….. I am NOT in the mood" Harribel said coldly, taking a menacing step towards the pair. The only response she received was the girl tilting her head to the side in contemplation. Toya didn't know what to do in this situation, except to take this moment to slowly and carefully inch away from the glowing light of death that was situated in his face.

As soon as he made a move, the girl's eyes darted to his, a pure predatorily fire in her eyes. This caused Toya to freeze in place, all thoughts of running disappearing in a flash. "Hey! Just who the hell are you anyway?" Harribel shouted again, taking another step closer to them. The girl lifted her gaze from Toya to stare at Harribel, a look of annoyance crossing her features.

"Hey! Just who the hell are you anyway?" She shouted back, her voice sounding a lot like Harribel's, as though she was mirroring her. Harribel stopped her advance, to stare at the woman. The woman stared back at Harribel, tilting her head to the side just as Harribel did the same. Before either of the women could analyze the other much further, Toya was grabbed by the shoulder and forced into the force that he had come to know as Sonido.

When it was over, he was standing next to confused Harribel, and a fox eyed Gin. "Well… that went about as well as I thought" Gin said slyly, giving a wide smirk to both Harribel and Toya. "Master Gin…. Just who is this woman?" Harribel asked softly, eyeing the woman cautiously. The girl was staring at her hand and then at Toya, contemplating how he had gotten out of her hand, and then to the mysterious man that had just appeared.

"We have yet to give her a name" Came a soft, calm voice, followed by the sound of clicking footsteps. Toya turned to see both Aizen and Tousen calmly walking towards them. "So she is a new Arrancar? But she looks completely human" Harribel said softly, bowing slightly to Aizen. "Yes… that is one of her abilities to be precise….. She is a rather… unique Arrancar" Aizen said softly, quickly closing the gap between the purple-eyed woman and him with a quick sonido. She seemed taken aback at the speed he had shown, and then looked down to her own feet in mild concentration.

"Another of her abilities…. Is that she is a Copycat…" He said softly, staring into the purple eyes of the woman. She was nearly a full foot shorter than him, so he had to look down into her eyes. "A Copycat lord Aizen?" Harribel asked, finally removing her hand from her sword. "Yes… but she has yet to master it….. She hasn't even been able to grasp how to speak as of yet… but she is a quick learner mind you" Aizen replied, running his index finger along her neck and to her chin, causing her to quickly jump away from him. He laughed softly and sonidoed again to her, which to his amazement she managed to dodge his hand.

"So, what you are saying is that she can copy anything that she sees?" Toya asked, watching the exchange between Aizen and the girl. Aizen smiled and nodded, using Sonido once again to get back to the four of them. His smile widened when he heard the small distinct sound of someone using Sonido. Toya looked on to notice that the girl had vanished, only to feel a hand slowly find its way up his neck and to his chin. "She should only need to see the ability used once to copy… but as I said, she has only just begun to use it… So it takes her a bit longer than I would like…" Aizen said softly, a small look of disappointment etched onto his face.

"Aizen…. It's my turn to name this one you know" Gin piped up, earning him a glare from Tousen, or as much as he could glare with that metal thing covering his face. "Very Well Gin… what shall we name her?" Aizen asked, even though they could tell he was completely uninterested in the naming, more focused on thinking of ways to advance her abilities.

"I say we name her Anora" Gin stated, earning him a few nods of approval from Tousen and Aizen. "Anora… And why did you pick that name?" Tousen asked smoothly, looking towards Gin's direction. "Two words Tousen…Dragon….Age" Gin replied softly, smiling at his confused friends.


End file.
